<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brothers by Kittyhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978348">Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk'>Kittyhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, More Relationships to be added, Multi, Nothing explicit, Other, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rating May Change, Some sexual innuendo, The Council Meeting Goes Differently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from Tatooine with his master Qui-Gon Jinn and the young Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan and Anakin are in for a surprising revelation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What does Hawk do when she gets stuck on her WIPs? Why, she posts a new one, of course! *finger guns*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gazing out of the window at the familiar Coruscant skyline, Obi-Wan Kenobi waited for the healer to finish the mandatory medical check-up after being off-planet for some time. He was itching to get out of the Halls of Healing. They had never been his favorite place to be, but given the tendency of their missions to go pear-shaped, he found himself here more often than not. Added to that, he really wanted to have some time to himself to think, preferably someplace that was not a cramped cabin on a cruiser. </p><p>A lot had happened during the past tenday. </p><p>Finally the healer nodded, satisfied. “All looks in order, Padawan Kenobi. You may leave.”</p><p>“Healer Na’Dwenn.” Bowing politely at the Zabrak, Obi-Wan gathered his cloak and left the room. To his relief, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was already waiting outside. Perhaps Qui-Gon would allow him to return to their quarters before being summoned by the High Council. He looked around once more. There was no sign of Anakin, though. Suppressing a sigh, he settled onto a chair. Clearly he would have to wait a bit longer.</p><p>“Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi,” Vokara Che called, stepping into the hallway of the healer’s wing, a confused expression on her face as she looked down onto a datapad.</p><p>“Is something wrong with Anakin?” Qui-Gon asked immediately, turning to face the Twi'lek.</p><p>“What? Oh. No, no, nothing wrong. At least nothing unexpected regarding his health, just a bit of a surprise,” Healer Che answered, her gaze falling on Obi-Wan. He shifted uncomfortably under the sudden scrutiny. “Padawan Kenobi, I need a blood sample, if I may.”</p><p>She pointed at an examination room.</p><p>He blinked, confused and followed. Whatever did Master Che need a blood sample for? His last one had been less than a year ago, and the healer who had done his check up had said everything was in order. </p><p>Once the healer had drawn blood, she thanked him and hurried away. “Thank you. Anakin Skywalker will join you soon. Please wait here until I come back.”</p><p>“That was odd,” Obi-Wan said, looking after the Chief Healer.</p><p>Qui-Gon frowned. “Indeed. We will have to wait for Master Che to enlighten us.”</p>
<hr/><p>Vokara Che stared at the results on her datapad. She had run the diagnostics twice with different scanners but the results were the same. Worrying her lip, she pulled up Obi-Wan’s medical records. He had been found on Stewjon, not Tatooine, but that had little meaning. All results clearly stated that Anakin Skywalker was his brother. Or, half-brother, to be more exact. Now she had to decide what to do. Should she inform the Council first ?</p><p>Sighing, she typed up a message to Masters Yoda and Mace Windu and headed to the waiting area where she had left Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. To her relief, young Skywalker was headed their way as well. Good. </p><p>“Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, Anakin,” she began. “Would you please all join me in my office?” </p><p>Qui-Gon frowned at her. “Is something wrong, Vokara?”</p><p>“I will give you more information in my office, Qui-Gon. Masters Yoda and Windu will be joining us shortly,” came the curt reply.</p><p>The Twi'lek turned on her heel, certain they would follow her request.</p><p>Once inside she turned to Anakin. “Anakin,” she began in a gentle tone, “do you have any siblings?”</p><p>The boy looked up, surprised by the question. “No, ma’am. It was always just mom and me.”</p><p>“I see. And she never mentioned any older children?”</p><p>“No?” he answered, confused.</p><p>“Very well. That brings me to the situation at hand. All our genetic scans indicate that you,” she pointed at Anakin, “and you,” she turned to Obi-Wan, “are brothers. Half-brothers, to be more precise.” Obi-Wan’s jaw fell slack and he shot a quick glance at Anakin. The younger boy met his gaze, equally rattled. She paused. “Siblings are not uncommon here, but these circumstances are.”</p><p>“But mom never said anything about me having a big brother,” Anakin said in a small voice, looking from Obi-Wan to the healer. “Why didn’t she ever say anything?”</p><p>“You could very well share a father,” Master Che pointed out. “Or it’s possible that talking about it was too painful. We don’t know the circumstances that led to Obi-Wan being separated from her.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. He had vague memories of his parents - or who he had always thought of as his parents. This new information was unexpected, to say the least. Questions He was about to comment but the door slid open, admitting the elderly Grand Master and the newly-appointed Master of the Order.</p><p>“Ah, Master Yoda, Master Windu,” the Chief Healer said brightly.</p><p>“Brothers, young Kenobi and Skywalker are?” Yoda asked, hobbling closer. “Unexpected, this is but not unheard of. Both strong in the Force are. Hmmmhmm.” He turned to Qui-Gon. “Test the boy the Council will. Come, come.” </p>
<hr/><p>“I will take him as Padawan,” Qui-Gon said heatedly, glaring at the Council and placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head jerked around to stare at his master, shocked. He can’t be serious, he thought, despair caving in on him. What about me? Am I just to be discarded? <em> He never wanted you </em>, a vicious voice whispered in the back of his head. He steeled himself, shields slamming into place to hide the jealousy bubbling up inside. His face smoothed over.</p><p>“You already have a Padawan,” Mace Windu pointed out.</p><p>Qui-Gon smiled, his gaze darting to Obi-Wan. “Yes, I do. I have a Padawan who is nearly ready for his Trials. There is not much more I can teach him. The rest comes through experience. His brother could easily spend time with the other initiates while Obi-Wan finishes his apprenticeship. I can see him knighted then begin Anakin’s training.”</p><p>Silence fell. Several of the council members regarded them thoughtfully. </p><p>“It’s a sensible request. It would give the boy a chance to learn a bit about temple life as well before starting an apprenticeship,” Plo Koon mentioned at length. “And us more time to observe him, and, if he doesn’t want to be a Jedi, help him find a place..”</p><p>Qui-Gon glanced briefly at the Kel-Dor, dipping his head in agreement before looking back at Mace Windu. The Master of the Order tapped his chin, frowning. “I will have to speak to the crèche Master. For now, young Skywalker will stay with you. You are dismissed.”</p><p>They bowed. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, guiding him toward the door, Obi-Wan following half a step behind them.</p>
<hr/><p>The doors to the Council chamber closed behind them. Obi-Wan followed his Master and Anakin to the lift, hands tucked in the wide sleeves of his robe. His mind reeled. This day had been nothing short of overwhelming. His Master had just told the Council he would take on a Padawan, even though his current Padawan was standing right next to him. The child in question was his brother. Force. He had a <em> brother </em>.</p><p><em> A brother who was simply offered what you fought for so often </em>, the voice whispered in his head. </p><p>Shut up, he snarled at himself, carefully checking that none of his feelings escaped over the bond. No, his shields were good. Qui-Gon also said I was almost ready for my Trials. </p><p>He remained silent during the walk to their quarters, just listening to Qui-Gon tell Anakin about the places they passed. Anakin looked around, eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>Once they stepped inside, Qui-Gon turned around to face him, nudging the bond lightly. “Are you all right, Padawan? You’ve been very quiet since the Council meeting.”</p><p>“Yes, Master. Just…processing the day, “ he replied, watching Anakin soak up his surroundings.</p><p>Qui-Gon’s gaze lingered on his face for a moment. Then he smiled. “That is understandable. Come, let’s see what we find to eat. Anakin,” he said, turning back to the young boy, “I assume you are hungry?”</p><p>Anakin’s eyes widened. “Oh! Yes, Mister Qui-Gon, sir.” He looked around the quarters again.</p><p>“Come,” said Qui-Gon, “I’ll show you where everything is.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Obi-Wan raided the kitchen. It had been several weeks since they had been home and most perishables had, well, perished. He cleared out the refrigerator and opened the freezer unit, quickly scanning the contents. There were several containers with soup, some roba pies, diced vegetables, and a container with buckwheat noodles in sauce. He could work with that, along with what was in the pantry. He grabbed some spices, the noodles, and vegetables and began heating them up, listening to Anakin and Qui-Gon with one ear as they toured the quarters. Where was Anakin going to sleep? There were only two little bedrooms. Would they be sharing a room, would somebody end up kipping in the living area? He sighed, tuning them out and focusing on preparing the food.</p><p>After the meal Anakin shifted restlessly in his seat.</p><p>“Mister Qui-Gon?”</p><p>“Yes, Anakin?”</p><p>“Do you think we could call my mom? I want to let her know I’m okay, and,” he shot a glance at Obi-Wan, “And I’d like to ask her something.”</p><p>Qui-Gon set down his tea. “Certainly. We can try calling her as soon as the table is cleared. But consider, she might be sleeping or working, depending on what time it is.”</p>
<hr/><p>Shmi’s silhouette appeared, grainy and flickering. “Ani?” her voice crackled.</p><p>“Hi, mom!” he waved. “I just wanted to tell you I’m okay. There are so many wizard things here,” he went on, telling her about his first impressions of Coruscant and the temple. She listened with rapt attention, smiling at his enthusiasm. Finally, he slowed, worrying his lip with his teeth. She picked up his change of mood immediately.</p><p>“Ani? Is something wrong, dear?”</p><p>“Mom, I got a question. Umm,” he shot a glance at Obi-Wan, who was hovering at the other end of the room together with Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon caught Anakin’s eye and nodded encouragingly. Anakin drew a deep breath. “Do I have a brother?”</p><p>Shock showed on Shmi’s face, and she reached out to steady herself. “How -? Where did you hear that?” she asked weakly.</p><p>“The healers here ran all kinds of tests on me and one of the scans showed that there’s someone here at the temple who seems to be related to me,” he rushed.</p><p>“At the temple?” she echoed. </p><p>“Mom?” he asked, worried. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, just surprised,” she replied slowly. It was her turn to take a deep breath. “The answer is yes. You have a brother.” Her expression became wistful. “He would be almost twenty-five now. I was so young when he was born, before I became a slave. My family forced me to put him up for adoption right after his birth. I haven’t seen him since he was five days old.” She swallowed, overwhelmed with memories. “Nobody would tell me what happened to him or where he was sent. Then I was sent away, but the transport I was on was attacked by slavers, and I never reached my destination. Instead, I ended up on a Zygerrian slave market then on Tatooine.”</p><p>Anakin sniffed and wiped away a tear, shooting another look at Obi-Wan. “Do you want to talk to him?”</p><p>She clasped her hands over her mouth and nodded.</p><p>Obi-Wan moved into the range of the holo transmitter, uncertain of what to say.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” she whispered, reaching out a hand as though she could touch him. His eyes widened in surprise at hearing her say his name without having been told what it was. “Is your name still Obi-Wan?”</p><p>He nodded and she let out a sob. “By the Great Mother. My baby boy. It’s my little baby boy.” Her voice cracked. “I can’t believe it. I never expected to see you again. You look so much like your father. You’re at the Jedi Temple?  Are you a Jedi?” The questions spilled forth, leaving her slightly breathless.</p><p>For a brief moment Obi-Wan looked like he was on the verge of panic before his training took over. “I am Padawan learner to Master Qui-Gon Jinn,” he replied, bowing deeply.</p><p>"Oh, stop that," she said. “Come closer. I want to get a better look at you. Ani, dear, do you mind switching positions with Obi-Wan for a moment?”</p><p>Anakin let Obi-Wan take his seat and took up a place behind him. Shmi and Obi-Wan just stared at each other, both unsure of what to say. “Obi-Wan,” Shmi began again, breathing his name as if she still couldn't believe he was real. “I would like to get to know you better, if you’re willing. I want to know about your life, about all the things I missed. I am so happy to see you again. You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed you and how often I thought of you. I don’t have much time now but I would like to hear more about what my two boys are up to.”</p><p>“I would like that, too,” Obi-Wan replied softly.</p><p>Shmi laughed, wiping away the tears from her eyes. She turned her head toward her younger son, “Ani? Behave yourself and listen to Master Qui-Gon and to your brother. Obi-Wan, you behave as well.”</p><p>Obi-Wan straightened in his seat. “I’ll have you know my manners are impeccable, ma’am,” he replied smoothly.</p><p>Qui-Gon let out a snort. Obi-Wan sent him a withering glare.</p><p>"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Master," Obi-Wan said a bit waspishly. Shmi traded an amused look with Qui-Gon, who had stepped beside Anakin.</p><p>“Ah, I sense a certain level of sass there, young man. And don’t call me ma’am, it’s <em> mom </em>,” she smiled at Obi-Wan. “I have to go now. I’ll be looking forward to more calls. Master Jinn, keep my sons in line."</p><p>"I will," Qui-Gon promised.</p><p>“Bye, mom,” Anakin choked out before she cut the connection. Then he flung his arms around a startled Obi-Wan and sobbed into his shoulder, no longer trying to hold back his tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fateful encounter and its aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon looked sternly at Anakin. The young boy stood dejectedly before him.</p><p>“What in the blazes made you think sneaking aboard was a good idea? Obi-Wan and I are going to what will likely turn into an active combat zone.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Not to mention that the Council will use this as proof that you are not capable of following simple orders.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mister Qui-Gon,” Anakin replied timidly. “I didn’t think it would be that much trouble.”</p><p>The Jedi Master sighed. “Please tell me why you didn’t stay in the crèche like I asked.”</p><p>Anakin shuffled his feet. “I didn’t know what to do in case you didn’t come back. I don’t think the other Jedi like me much and...and I thought maybe I could stay with Padmé before they sent me back to Tatooine.”</p><p>Qui-Gon frowned. They hadn’t stayed at the temple more than a day before the Council sent him and Obi-Wan back to Naboo with Queen Amidala. Had he truly felt so unwelcome?</p><p>“Anakin,” he continued more kindly, “the Jedi wouldn’t send you back to Tatooine on your own if something happened to Obi-Wan or me. The Council agreed to place you with the initiates, and you would still have a place there even if neither Obi-Wan nor I return from this mission. Now, I’m not going to say we’re going to make it through this without any trouble but have faith in our abilities. Obi-Wan and I have faced many rough odds together. If we trust in our skills and trust in the Force we have a chance of being successful.”</p><p>Anakin nodded silently.</p><p>Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “And Anakin? On Naboo you do exactly what I tell you, is that clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” came the mumbled reply.</p><p>“No discussion, no hesitation.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good. Obi-Wan and I have to meet with the queen now. Will you stay with her handmaidens?”</p><p>Anakin nodded.</p><p>“Then come.”</p><hr/><p>Anakin slept fitfully, dreaming the same thing that had woken him up at the temple and prompted him to stow away on the Nubian ship. He saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan facing a red man with horns, the same one who had attacked them on Tatooine. The man was evil, he knew it. In his dream he saw them fighting, then they disappeared and all he felt was pain and darkness. That’s when he woke up, both times.</p><p>He gasped, sitting up and pulling the blanket closer around him.</p><p>“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s sleepy voice drifted through the cabin. “You okay?”</p><p>“Just a dream,” Anakin replied shakily. “Didn’t want to wake you up, Obi.”</p><p>He watched his brother (<em> his brother </em>, he still couldn’t believe it) grind the palm of his hands against his eyes and sit up, stifling a yawn. “Don’t worry about it. What woke you up?”</p><p>“I saw you and Qui-Gon fighting a red man. Like the one that attacked us on Tatooine. You were in a round room with a hole in the middle. And suddenly you were all gone and everything went dark and ... and cold and it hurt real bad. Right here.” He clutched his midriff with one arm, the other rubbing his solar plexus.  </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. “Do you mean dark and cold like in a cave or a room without light or do you mean a feeling?”</p><p>Anakin considered. “Both? It felt dark, but there was also less light.”</p><p>“Have you dreamt anything like this before?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Obi-Wan suddenly sat up straighter, a sudden sharpness glinting in his eyes. “When?”</p><p>“Last night,” Anakin said, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I dreamed, and it all felt wrong. Why are you getting up?”</p><p>Obi-Wan tossed aside his blanket and began dressing. “I’m going to make us some tea. Qui-Gon will be here in a minute then you tell him what you told me.” With that he slipped out  the door.</p><p>Anakin looked after him, confused. How could Qui-Gon know he was supposed to come here? Obi-Wan hadn’t used a comlink or anything to alert the Jedi Master. But true to Obi-Wan’s word, Qui-Gon stepped into the cabin shortly after Obi-Wan left.</p><p>“Obi-Wan says you have something to tell me,” Qui-Gon began.</p><p>Anakin nodded and repeated what he had told Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon listened, then turned to Obi-Wan entering the room. His expression was troubled.</p><p>“You think this has something to do with your bad feeling, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan set the tea on the small table. “Possibly, Master. I’ve been growing more uneasy the closer we get to Naboo.” He flashed a quick smile. “Much like last time. I think we have to be cautious.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s certainly the case, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon admitted airily.</p><p>Obi-Wan scowled. “I’m serious, Master. Something is not right. Anakin says he saw and felt Darkness. I feel the same thing.” He paused, filling the cups with fragrant tea before continuing, “It feels like the Sith we fought on Tatooine. Just … somehow darker and at the same time more elusive.”</p><hr/><p>A hoarse scream escaped his throat as he watched Qui-Gon fall. Gripping his lightsaber tightly, Obi-Wan’s gaze snapped to the sneering Zabrak. He didn’t dare look at his fallen master, didn’t dare think of Anakin more than a fleeting second. Maul stalked back and forth, taunting him. Obi-Wan snarled, bouncing slightly, preparing himself. Soon the ray shield would drop and there would be nothing stopping him from killing the Sith. <em> Nothing </em>. </p><p>Suddenly the path was free, and Obi-Wan dashed forward bringing his lightsaber up for a savage blow. The Zabrak met it just as ferociously. They clashed again and again. Twirling, jumping, slashing.</p><p>The heat of battle raged through his veins, pulsing,<em> burning </em>, his focus narrowing almost fully on every movement his opponent made, waiting for the smallest mistake. With a shout he cleaved the Zabrak’s saberstaff in half and pressed on, giving no quarter as he drove his opponent back step by step, barely feeling the heat of the Sith’s blade slicing through his tunic just under his ribs.</p><p>Maul was on the defense and Obi-Wan wanted to end this. Bellowing, he swung his lightsaber at Maul's neck.</p><p>And misjudged. </p><p>Maul ducked to the side, evading Obi-Wan’s blade, the <em> sai cha </em> going wide. </p><p>Obi-Wan stumbled, the power of his stroke overbalancing him briefly. Before he regained his footing, Maul kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back several paces. Gasping for breath, he staggered to his feet. His defense was open for the fraction of a second and Maul used it ruthlessly. Before Obi-Wan fully registered what had happened, Maul drove him back with quick, hard jabs. He rushed to parry all strikes, retreating step by step. Sweat coated the saber hilt, making it slippery in his hands.</p><p>Another kick sent him flying and the chasm opened below him.</p><p>He was falling.</p><p>His saber was falling.</p><p>Falling, falling.</p><p>Desperately he reached for a protrusion in the wall, his fingers curling around its edge. The force of the jolt nearly pulled his joints from their sockets. He grit his teeth, tears of pain shooting to his eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked up, only to see the Zabrak standing above him, smirking, so certain he had won.</p><p>No, he thought furiously. Not like this.</p><p>Ignoring the pain in his shoulders and his side, he relaxed, letting the anger and fury bleed away, iron resolve taking its place. His saber may have fallen into the depths of the shaft, but Qui-Gon’s was still where he had dropped it. Breathing deeply, he focused on his master’s saber and gathered the Force around him, pulling himself up with all his strength. </p><p>The saber shot into his extended hand as he flipped over the surprised Sith’s head, igniting it and cleaving the other man in half. A scream rang in his ears as the Zabrak fell. Numbly, he stumbled to the ground, slowly registering the scream as his own.</p><p>He was alive. He’d done it. Beat the Sith that-- <em> Qui-Gon! </em></p><p>Springing up, he ran to his master’s fallen form, talking into his comlink at the same time. “This is Padawan Kenobi, I need a medic in the reactor shaft <em> now </em>.”</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon croaked weakly, reaching up for his face.</p><p>“No, no,” he whispered frantically, pulling Qui-Gon into his arms. Tears slipped down his cheeks. Determined, he placed his hands on Qui-Gon’s wound and focused on the wound.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, don’t,” Qui-Gon whispered. “Don’t waste your life on me. Healing isn’t your--”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head vehemently. Force healing was not his strong suit, he was well aware of that, but he would stabilize Qui-Gon until real healers could take care of him. The good thing about a lightsaber burn was there was no internal bleeding due to the instant cauterization. The downside was the blade-shaped hole piercing his master’s body. He focused on the edges of the wound, trying to stitch the most vital parts back together and pouring life force through the Force to stabilize Qui-Gon.  </p><p>Just a bit more. His head began pounding. He grit his teeth as darkness closed in from the edge of his vision.</p><p>He barely noticed the floor rushing at him.</p><hr/><p>The beeping sound slowly beat its way through the haze. Obi-Wan groaned, turning his head toward the source, his brain not quite adding it up to his last memories. Slowly, other sensations registered to him. He was no longer lying on a hard surface and it smelled distinctly of disinfectants. </p><p>“I think he’s waking up!” an excited voice called. “Obi, can you hear me? Obi!”</p><p>He knew that voice. He’d heard it before.</p><p>“Hush, Anakin,” another voice spoke. “Give him a moment. Go get the Jedi healer.”</p><p>He did not know <em> that </em> voice.</p><p>Blinking owlishly, he took in his surroundings. A hospital? Some kind of medical facility, that much was certain. How had he gotten here? And what about--</p><p>“Qui-Gon!” he rasped, trying to sit up. “Where is Qui-Gon?”</p><p>“Lay back, Padawan,” the familiar voice of Chief Healer Vokara Che said from the door. She stepped up to his cot and pushed him back down onto the pillow. “Qui-Gon is still in bacta and will be for quite a while. And you are not supposed to try getting up. You gave yourself a frightening case of Force exhaustion, foolish boy! What were you thinking?”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened his mouth but was immediately cut short by the irate healer. </p><p>“Can you go on just one mission without trying to kill yourself, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“I wasn’t - I had to try to save my master,” Obi-Wan defended himself weakly. “I had to at least try." His voice cracked. Vokara Che had the gift of making him feel like a snot-nosed initiate instead of a senior padawan.</p><p>Her demeanor softened slightly as she continued her examination. "And quite a feat it was, but foolish nonetheless."</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Master Che, what are you doing here? And where is here?"</p><p>"The Royal medical facility in Theed," the Twi'lek answered, shining a bright light into his eyes. "The queen was smart enough to contact the Council and request a Jedi healer after you were found unconscious. And you were lucky that we were in the vicinity."</p><p>"Oh." He scrunched up his face, clearly trying to make sense of everything.</p><p>"Anakin has been in a right state for days now. I believe he and the queen even contacted your mother." There was a hint of disapproval in her voice but maybe Obi-Wan was hearing things. Days? Surely he hadn't been out cold for days. His thoughts ran on sluggishly. It was at least a six-day trip from Coruscant to Naboo. He hadn’t been under that long, had he? He fidgeted. Blood seemed to be rushing in his ears and the beeping of the machines turned into a cacophony.</p><p>Force, was he tired.</p><p>Vokara Che gave him a knowing look. "You should get some more sleep. I'm sure Master Yoda and Master Windu will want a word later now that you've woken. They have been waiting." A disturbance behind her alerted them to newcomers. </p><p>Anakin stepped into the room alongside a dark-haired woman. </p><p>"Obi!" the young boy exclaimed. "You're awake! Mom, look! He's awake! Obi, look! Mom's here! She came with Master Yoda and the others!"</p><p>"Yes, he's awake, but he is also under orders to go back to sleep," Vokara Che said sternly. "You're welcome to pull up a chair and sit here quietly." She turned back to Obi-Wan. "Will you try going to sleep on your own or should I put you under?"</p><p>"On my own," Obi-Wan replied with an ear-splitting yawn. He didn't much like being at the receiving end of Force suggestions or sedatives.</p><p>"Very well. Madam Skywalker, if he tries to get up, tie him to the bed and call me." With a final challenging glare at Obi-Wan, the Chief Healer swept out of the room.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked blankly at Anakin and Shmi. "How did I get here? Master Che didn't tell me. All she said was I was found unconscious."</p><p>“I dunno exactly,” Anakin said, frowning. “Hey! You know what? I blew up the Trade Federation ship!”</p><p>“You … what?” </p><p>Anakin squirmed a little under the gazes of Obi-Wan and his - their - mother. “Yeah, ah. Remember how Mister Qui-Gon told me to hide in that cockpit? Well, I accidentally hit the autopilot switch and by the time R2 had turned it off, we were on our way to the battle. And they just couldn’t get through the shields with their blasters so we flew inside and blew it up,” he rattled out quickly.</p><p>A nine year old pulling off such a stunt was incredible. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if it was the fatigue, but he had trouble processing what Anakin had just said. He yawned again. “You flew a starfighter into the Federation ship and blew it up?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah! It was totally wizard!”</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, struggling to keep his eyes open. </p><p>“Anakin,” Shmi’s voice was soft as she got her younger son’s attention. “Let Obi-Wan rest. I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear the whole story when he’s feeling better.”</p><p>“Mmhmm. And maybe then someone will finally tell me how I got here,” Obi-Wan murmured, already drifting off.</p><p>“Hush. Sleep now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So much dialogue, I apologize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how long he had slept but he felt much more coherent the next time he woke up. Sitting up, he looked around the room and found it empty. His clothes lay neatly folded on a chair.</p><p>He felt much better.</p><p>Swinging his legs off the bed, he sat up. No nausea. So far, so good. He stood up and got dressed slowly. He was just adjusting his obi when a sharp voice caught his attention.</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What the blazes are you doing?" Master Che stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.</p><p>Obi-Wan bowed. "Good morning. I'm getting up?"</p><p>Vokara scoffed. "I should have tied you to that bed. Figures you would try to escape from the healing ward as soon as you're halfway coherent."</p><p>"I wasn't escaping, Master Che!" he defended himself. "I just wanted to see how Master Qui-Gon was doing, and maybe talk to Anakin and Shmi Skywalker."</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Vokara Che said softly, "Qui-Gon is going to be in bacta for several days at least yet and after that he will be in a deep healing trance, possibly for weeks. Getting impaled by a saber is not to be taken lightly. He is lucky to even be alive. Now let me do my exam, and if I'm satisfied, I'll bring you to Anakin and your mother before informing Yoda and Mace." She watched the young man consider before nodding in acquiescence. "Very good. Please, sit."</p><p>The sigh escaping him sounded almost defeated but he complied. The Twi'lek watched her scanner, "Overall things seem in order. Let me see the saber burn."</p><p>Obi-Wan frowned, confused. "Saber burn?"</p><p>The healer raised her eyebrows. "Yes. The saber burn on your right flank, under your ribs."</p><p>"Oh. Right," Obi-Wan mumbled, undoing his tunics again and looking down at the red welt adorning his side. The healer prodded it gently with her fingers. Finally she stepped back. </p><p>"You can get dressed again. But Obi-Wan." He turned his head toward the Chief Healer. She lifted a finger at him. "No use of the Force for at least another 24 hours. No saber practice. <em> Light </em> katas are okay. Same goes for light meditation. And don’t forget to eat!”</p><p>A few minutes later Obi-Wan stepped in front of Qui-Gon's bacta tank. </p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't faster," he whispered, reaching out tentatively along their training bond with the Force. Qui-Gon's side was silent. Sighing, Obi-Wan pulled back. What else had he expected? Of course the bond was dormant as long as Qui-Gon was unconscious.</p><p>He knelt, hands resting lightly on his legs, and closed his eyes. </p><p>"Obi-Wan?" </p><p>He flinched, eyes snapping open. He hadn't noticed anyone coming. Obi-Wan turned his head to the newcomer, meeting Shmi Skywalker's eyes. </p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you," she said, smiling.</p><p>He flushed with embarrassment. That was even worse. He should have noticed her approach.</p><p>"May I sit with you?" She gestured at the floor.</p><p>"Ah, we don't have to kneel," Obi-Wan mumbled, getting up. There were chairs, after all. His mouth twisted in a self-deprecating smile. "And I wasn't very successful at meditating anyway. Is there something I can do for you?"</p><p>He stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure how to act, before sitting down rigidly on a chair.</p><p>"Anakin is visiting the Queen and her handmaidens," Shmi told him. "I was hoping we could use the time. I've missed so much of your life. Please, tell me about yourself. And please relax."</p><p>Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to the floor, adjusting his thoughts. "There's not much to tell. I‘ve been Qui-Gon's padawan since I was thirteen. We've had a few rough patches. I'm pretty average at everything." He shrugged, drawing circles on the floor with his foot. Force, he felt like a youngling.</p><p>Shmi shook her head, frowning. "I don't think you are average, and neither do those other Jedi. Tell me about your friends. You do have friends at the temple, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes, of course," he replied with a nod, mood brightening. "There are six that I would call my close friends. Bant, Garen, Reeft, Quinlan, Siri and Luminara. ‘Nara is a few years older than I, Siri is almost two years younger. The others are more or less my agemates. Garen is one of our best pilots. Siri and Luminara are probably our best saber wielders. Going up against either of them to spar almost always means losing. It's hard. Bant is a gifted healer. And Quin is a Jedi shadow. They've all been knighted already. I'm not … I haven't … I'm not ready yet, Qui-Gon said so a few weeks ago. And now-." He faltered, embarrassed, his gaze sliding off to the side. Now he was in an awkward situation, not quite ready for knighthood but temporarily without a master to submit his name.</p><p>Shmi smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was such a Qui-Gon gesture he tensed up for a moment. "I'm sure you will be soon. Are you happy with your life?"</p><p>Obi-Wan finally looked at her. "Yes. Being a Knight is all I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I made some poor decisions and some hard decisions along the way, but yes. It's what I want. There are other paths for Jedi to take, though, too."</p><p>"Would you tell me more about the different possibilities?"</p><p>He nodded, gathering his thoughts. "Initiates prepare to be chosen by a knight or master as padawan, ideally between your thirteenth and sixteenth birthday. If you don't get chosen by then you can, under certain circumstances, be assigned to one of the service corps, though mostly joining the service corps is a free decision. Not all Jedi wish to become knights."</p><p>"Service corp?" Shmi interrupted.</p><p>"Yes. There are four service corps: the medicorp, the explorcorps, the educorps and the agricorps. I was sent to the agricorps due to a misunderstanding before my thirteenth birthday. I … did not take it gracefully. I took it as a sign of my failure and a punishment. The corps did not deserve my harsh opinion. In the end Master Yoda intervened and assigned me to Qui-Gon."</p><p>"Why were you sent away?"</p><p>"I fought another initiate and the reconciliation council decided it was unbecoming behavior. Which isn’t exactly wrong.  Either way, the Jedi in the corps do important work. I got to see that on my very first mission. I was just too self-absorbed to realize that," he admitted. “You came with the masters? Did they free you?”</p><p>Before Shmi could answer the sound of a stick tapping on the floor drew their attention. </p><p>"Mhhhm. Mhhhm, young Obi-Wan. Good it is to see you up." The small figure of Grand Master Yoda shuffled into the room, followed by the stern Haruun Kal, Mace Windu.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood and bowed. "Master Yoda, Master Windu."</p><p>"Better, are you feeling? Meditated you have?"</p><p>"I feel better, yes. But I haven't meditated yet."</p><p>The small master hobbled toward Qui-Gon's bacta tank. "Lucky your master was. Dead, he would have been without you."</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head. "If I had been faster, if I hadn't made a mistake earlier and had to catch up with them, we would have been in that chamber together, fighting the Sith. Not Qui-Gon alone, while I was caught behind the shield ray." He balled his fists.</p><p>Yoda tutted disapprovingly, pointing his gimer stick at Obi-Wan. “Lucky, your master was. Remember that you should, not dwell on possible mistakes.”</p><p>“Yes, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan replied, grateful he was out of the gimer stick’s reach.</p><p>Mace Windu gazed at him impassively. "Do you feel well enough to report to the Council?"</p><p>He lifted his eyes. "Yes."</p><p>"Very well. Follow me, Kenobi," Mace said, gesturing at the door. He turned to Shmi, bowing slightly to take his leave. "Madam Skywalker."</p><p>"Master Jedi," she replied, furrowing her brow as they left the room.</p><p>"Fear for your boy, you must not," Yoda’s gravelly voice said next to her. "Well he has done. A good knight he will be."</p><p>Shmi turned to face Yoda. "I know Obi-Wan has done well, I can feel it. But, he told me he was sent away from the temple as a child as a punishment before being assigned to Master Jinn?"</p><p>The grandmaster tapped his gimer stick, his ears drooping. "Yes. Another youngling the culprit was, twisting facts to put blame on Obi-Wan. Talk about this later we will, yes? Mhhhm. Go now, I must."</p>
<hr/><p>Shmi looked after the Jedi Grand Master, looking pensive. </p><p>She felt the familiar twinge of guilt thinking of her older son. It used to be the doubt of what had become of him, was he safe, did his family treat him well, or had he suffered a fate similar to her own and become a slave? Now she knew he hadn't spent much time with his adoptive family but had been raised by the Jedi Order. </p><p>Thoughtful, she made her way back to the rooms the young queen appointed her.</p><p>She recalled the way the older Jedi spoke of Obi-Wan while he was unconscious. There had been praise, grudging respect, but also criticism, claiming his actions had been too aggressive and lacking control.</p><p>She shook her head at the thought. She hadn't spoken to Obi-Wan much, but all she saw when she talked to him was a young man downplaying his abilities and trying to please others. Anakin had similar tendencies but a more volatile temper. No, she thought, that wasn’t quite true. Anakin was always eager to prove himself and sometimes overconfident. Perhaps Obi-Wan had been the same as a child? She needed to speak to others to get a better understanding of her firstborn. Qui-Gon, once he woke up, Master Yoda and others who had known Obi-Wan most of his life, and his friends. She also had to learn more about the Jedi service corps.</p><p>The room was silent when she entered. Anakin was apparently still visiting Padmé. She walked to the windows looking over the garden. Fountains bubbled and birds sang. Anakin was bewitched by the plenty around him and she had to admit she found it a bit overwhelming as well. Restless, she paced the room for several minutes. Shmi Skywalker was not used to being idle.</p><p>Perhaps she could find something to keep her busy. She was a gifted mechanic, after all. Not nearly as talented as Anakin but still above average.</p><p>"Madam Skywalker," Captain Panaka greeted her, "can I help you?"</p><p>"Perhaps, captain," she replied. "I admit, I feel a bit useless. Is there anything I can help with? I've worked as a mechanic for over twenty years.  I can repair droids, vaporators, engines and other things." She shrugged lightly. "I need something to do."</p><p>The security chief scratched his chin, giving her an appraising look. "I don't know of anything right now but I'm on my way to the queen. I will ask her and the handmaidens. I'm certain one of them will know something."</p><p>"Do you mind if I come with you?" Shmi asked. "Ani has been spending time with the queen since breakfast. Perhaps I should relieve her of him."</p><p>Panaka laughed, "I don't think you need to worry about that, madam. From what I've seen, your son and our queen have caught on like a house on fire."</p><p>She joined his laughter. "They certainly have," she conceded. "But the queen still has duties and Anakin has to learn his friends don't always have time for him."</p><p>Panaka gestured down the hallway, "In that case, please join me."</p><p>They found the merry group in one of the smaller visiting rooms. Anakin was in the middle of an animated recounting of his piloting adventure. Shmi wondered how often he had already told the story as some of the handmaidens were speaking along.</p><p>"Mom!" he cried as soon as he became aware of her. Then he craned his neck to look past her and Panaka, clearly expecting someone to be with them. He frowned. "Where's Obi? Isn't he well yet?“</p><p>"Obi-Wan is much better," Shmi replied with a soft smile. "He's speaking to the Jedi Council this very moment."</p><p>Anakin returned the smile brightly. "That's good! I was worried. I felt him earlier, just real short and real bright, and then he was gone again and I haven't felt him since but I'm glad it's only because he's busy. I can't wait to see him later!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried blending some things from Obi-Wan's past in Legends with Master &amp; Apprentice and I hope it worked. Also this chapter was actually more than twice as long but I decided to split it to keep the word count of the chapters more even. This means I'll probably be sharing the other half in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your lovely comments! As promised, here is the second half of the chapter I split.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan followed Mace silently, the tapping of Master Yoda's gimer stick a short way behind him. He ran the mission through his head again and again, turning over each moment a dozen times. This wasn't the first mission report he had to give alone, but he had a strange feeling about it. Not a bad feeling exactly, but strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no need to be nervous, young Obi-Wan," Plo Koon said when he entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked around. Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Yoda, and Adi Gallia were in the room along with a holo projector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padawan Kenobi, since Master Jinn is still in bacta and Healer Che informed us that it will be several days before he should be moved, we decided to hear your report like this," Mace began after trading glances with the other masters. "You can hand in the written report tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He activated the holo projector and the images of the other Council members flickered into existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, masters." He drew a deep breath and plunged into his report, starting with their arrival on Naboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Council listened silently as he spoke, showing no reaction until he came to the retaking of Theed and the encounter with Darth Maul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are certain this was a Sith Lord?“ Master Piell asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Obi-Wan replied without hesitation, turning his head toward the holoprojection. "He was well-versed in saber arts and use of the Force. And he felt Dark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispers filled the room until Yoda tapped the floor twice with his gimer stick. "Continue Obi-Wan will," the grand master said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bowed his head and began recounting the duel with the Zabrak. His voice was steady until he came to the small mistake that had cost him valuable time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maul - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darth </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maul</span>
  <span>, he called himself - knocked me off the catwalk and I fell, landing on a lower level. By the time I jumped back to the higher level, Qui-Gon and Maul had continued through the gates to the inner chamber. I ran to catch up but was caught behind the first ray shield with Qui-Gon several segments ahead and Maul in the chamber. The shields opened, and Maul and my master continued fighting. I raced to reach them but the shields cycled through and I was caught behind the last one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fists clenched, and he forced himself to relax. "Qui-Gon attacked hard and fast, trying to overwhelm the Sith. It appeared to work at first. He drove the Zabrak back step by step but then  he started tiring and Maul pushed back. While I waited for the shields to run through their cycle again, Maul blocked an attack from Qui-Gon, evaded it and stabbed Qui-Gon with a backhand." His voice was colorless, void of any emotion. Memories of his Master's body falling to the ground flashed before his inner eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the ray shield opened, I attacked," he admitted. "Maul was still incredibly fast and I pressed on, trying to find a gap in his defense. At one point I managed to slice his saberstaff in half but he recovered and kicked me off the ledge in retaliation. I caught hold of a protrusion in the shaft and using the Force, I called Qui-Gon's saber to my hand as I vaulted out of the pit over Maul's head, cleaving him in half. Then I went to my master and tried to stabilize him with the Force."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you feel during your fight alone with Maul?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Furious, at first. And then mostly focused on not dying. All I could think when I was hanging in that pit was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when you cut down Maul? How did you feel then?" Mace Windu asked, fingers steepled over his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Determined," Obi-Wan replied calmly. “Relieved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. You are dismissed for now. Please remember to hand in your written report by the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bowed and left the room. Outside he sagged against the wall, suddenly feeling drained. His feet led him back to the bacta chamber instead of his own room. Quietly, he stepped inside, letting himself sink to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze settled on Qui-Gon's still form suspended in the tank. "I'm not sure if I told the Council the right thing, master. They kept asking me how I felt during the duel, how I felt after Maul stabbed you. I was furious, and I told them so, but I can't really say how I felt when I cut Maul in half. All I know is I didn't want to die and that I wanted to avenge you. I was afraid to die." He let out a long breath. "And now … I don't know. What if they say I gave in to fear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if they decided he had acted in anger and given in to the dark side? What if they told him he couldn't be a Jedi knight, that this was one lapse too many? Revenge was not the Jedi way, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic crept up on him, stealing the breath away from his lungs in a cold, icy grip. Clawing, choking. He gasped, digging his fingers into his thighs as he struggled through the attack, forcing himself to take slow deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padawan Kenobi, what are you doing here? If you want to meditate, go to the gardens!" Vokara Che swept into the room. She looked him over critically, her brows drawing together dangerously. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master Che," he replied, hoping his voice didn’t betray him. He stood up.  "I'm fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed. "No, you aren't. The Council grilled you, didn't they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. It's more--" he broke off, gesturing helplessly around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything?" the Twi'lek asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Everything," he admitted.</span>
</p><p><span>She stepped before him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Obi-Wan. I've known you since you were a snot-nosed youngling, and if you have one failing, it's to believe everything is your fault. </span><em><span>Listen</span></em> <em><span>to me</span></em><span>. It isn't. Now, I want you to go outside and sit in the sunshine. Not in the shade, is that clear? In the sunshine. Just sit there and soak up the warmth and the light." She glanced briefly toward the bacta tank. "With some luck your master will wake up in a few days and hopefully we can transfer him to the temple then. But it helps neither him nor you if you spend all your time brooding in here. So, outside with you now. Out, out!"</span></p><p>
  <span>She turned him around, marched him to the door and gave him a push. "Garden," she mouthed, pointing the way with a shooing gesture. Obi-Wan knew when to admit defeat and Vokara Che was a formidable opponent. He dipped his head in acknowledgement and made for the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air outside was warm and sweet but not too heavy. Fragrant flowers bloomed, birds chirped in the trees. Obi-Wan walked slowly along the sunny path, listening to the gravel crunch under his boots. Wind rustled the leaves and somewhere he heard the burbling of a fountain. He followed the sound, leaving the main path and coming to a little fountain fed by a cheerful brook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan settled into a lotus position and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds surrounding him, felt the wind tussle his hair and tug gently at his tunic. He placed the palm of his hand on the warm ground beside him, digging his fingers into the dirt. Then he sank deeper, letting the Force wash around him like the stream around a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in days, calm spread over him, but still there was a hint of darkness, like storm clouds on the horizon. A bright light approached, bouncing up and down and it wasn't alone. It danced around several subdued lights, barely discernible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugged at Obi-Wan's consciousness and he opened his eyes only to see Anakin's glowing face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Obi! You're better! You feel bright again!" the younger boy exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Why are you sitting in the dirt? There's a bench right over there! Have you ever seen so much water? I haven't! This must be what paradise looks like!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anakin, enough," a firm but loving voice said. Shmi walked into the small grove with Padmé and her handmaidens. Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet to execute a perfect bow before Naboo's queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, stop!“ Padmé said. "I'm not here as Queen Amidala, just Padmé. How are you?" The young girl looked at him critically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, really," Obi-Wan replied, and this time it felt more like the truth. "Or, I will be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé smiled. "I'm glad. We’ve all been worried about you. Have you eaten? I know you've spent time checking on Master Jinn and with the Jedi Councilors but I don't know how long you've been here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan's stomach rumbled loudly at the mention of food. How long had he been out here? "Ah. No, eating must have slipped my mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then come and join us! The other Jedi will be there too, along with Sena- Chancellor Palpatine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Padmé. I think I will." While he wasn’t particularly keen on having a meal with more politicians, Padmé’s genuine offer was most welcome. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Obi-Wan found himself at a large table answering the questions of Naboo’s former senator now that the man had stopped talking to Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you are to thank for taking care of this monstrous menace here in the palace,” Chancellor Palpatine began, turning his attention to Obi-Wan. “Who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t disposed of that creature!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan inclined his head, not quite sure how to respond. Before he could come up with something, the politician continued speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are sure it was a Sith?” Palpatine mused. “I thought they vanished a thousand years ago. Could it not have been a simple Force user?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How often would he have to answer that question yet? And how did Palpatine know about Maul possibly being a Sith? Biting down his rising irritation, Obi-Wan smiled at the older man. “No, it was not a simple Force user, and yes, I’m certain it was a Sith. Maul’s presence reeked of the Dark.” He paused, glancing at the Jedi Masters at the table. “Once Master Qui-Gon and I engaged him, he dropped any attempt at shielding. It was like he was trying to drown us in the Dark.” A shiver ran down his back and he shrugged, trying to hide his sudden discomfort at the chancellor’s scrutiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have heard about this young man’s extraordinary achievement?” Palpatine asked, nodding his head at Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” A smile slid over Obi-Wan’s face. Anakin was warm and bright in the Force, and his excitement when he talked about his adventure let the Force roar even brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chancellor picked a slice of meat from a platter. “Is it true that your master offered to take him as a Padawan? I was under the impression Jedi always only had one apprentice. That must have been quite a shock to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan started at the question, his gaze shooting to the other Jedi at the table. Where had Palpatine heard that? Mace raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually,” Obi-Wan replied measuredly, “Master Qui-Gon offered to do so after I’ve been knighted and Anakin has spent some time with other initiates to learn more of the Jedi way.” He cast another glance at the Jedi Masters present. “But nothing has really been decided yet.” He relaxed when Yoda gave him a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course!” Palpatine beamed, patting Obi-Wan’s hand. He tensed up, feeling oddly uncomfortable. “That makes much more sense, dear boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal passed in comparative silence. Obi-Wan pushed the food around on his plate, nibbling on a sweet roll. Yes, he was hungry. Yes, the food looked and smelled delicious. No, he didn’t really feel like eating. The chancellor’s comments had brought back his unease. He caught Vokara Che’s stern look and placed a few more pieces of fruit on his plate. He bit into one, forcing himself to concentrate on its flavor. Once his plate was empty, he pushed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Mace addressed him, “why don’t you take Anakin out in the gardens and show him some basic meditation. Think of it as tutoring an initiate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vokara snorted, “As long as he doesn’t overexert himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Anakin whooped, bouncing on his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat crept up his collar as Obi-Wan noticed all eyes trained on him. He cleared his throat and dipped his head in acquiescence. It was, after all, an excellent excuse to get away from the chancellor. “Of course, Master Windu. If Anakin is finished eating and if the queen would excuse us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin quickly stuffed the rest of his pasty into his mouth and stood up, grabbing another piece on the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly, Padawan Kenobi,” Padmé returned seriously, but with a humorous twinkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can finish eating first, Anakin,” Obi-Wan pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm goof,” came the muffled reply around a mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Shmi said, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Those sounds coming out of your mouth, were they supposed to form words?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin glared at him and swallowed. “I’m good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are,” Obi-Wan conceded drily, leading the younger boy out of the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soon after Obi-Wan and Anakin left for the gardens, the chancellor took his leave, stating he had things on his estate to look after before returning to Coruscant but promising to be back in Theed in time for the festivities planned to celebrate the victory, leaving Shmi alone with the Queen, her handmaidens, and the Jedi. There were things that needed to be cleared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making up her mind, Shmi placed her hands on the table and spoke up, “Excuse me, but what is going to happen to me now? I’m grateful for being freed from twenty five years of slavery but where do I go? I need work. I’m a decent mechanic, nothing like Anakin, but I have a lot of experience, mainly repairing moisture farming equipment and speeder bikes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many possibilities there are,” the wizened Jedi Grand Master replied. “The choice yours is.” He looked at his fellow masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are programs to reinstate former slaves into the Republic. Contrary to what many believe, we do employ people. Not only in the service corps but also in the temple,” Mace put in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, the young queen straightened in her seat. “And we would be honored to offer you a job here on Naboo anytime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi looked out of the window thoughtfully. “Before I decide, I would like more information about the Jedi Service Corps, if I’m honest. Obi-Wan mentioned them briefly when I talked to him earlier. Are they made up of,” she paused, searching for the right word, “failed Jedi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Not failed Jedi,” Yoda retorted. “Still Jedi they are, though not knights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Service Corps is essential to the Jedi Order,” Mace explained. “They may not have the renown Jedi Knights have but they are responsible for the food we serve our members, the medical attention for our field agents, they keep our ships running, and they are the ones that help rebuild worlds. Without the Service Corp we would not be able to function.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furrowing her brow in confusion, Shmi asked, “Obi-Wan mentioned having been sent to the Agricorps briefly before Master Jinn took him on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda sighed. “A difficult time for Obi-Wan that was. Made mistakes were before right we could set them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The life of a Jedi Knight is not for everyone, not even for those raised in the Order,” Plo Koon said. “The standards for knights are rigorous. We ask much of them, and not everybody wants to make those sacrifices. Knights have more renown, and sadly sometimes they forget that their brothers and sisters in the corps are just as much Jedi as they are. Obi-Wan always wanted to be among the best, and for someone raised in the temple, that generally means achieving knighthood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi smiled, “That is something he has in common with his little brother then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi glanced at each other. She wasn’t quite sure how to interpret the look they gave each other. Mace spoke again. “You mustn’t decide right now. It will be at least two days before we return to Coruscant and you are welcome to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Masters Jedi,” Shmi said, “and thank you, your Majesty. I will think about what you told me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your lovely comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Jedi stayed for the victory celebrations in Theed, and the next day Vokara Che deemed Qui-Gon ready to be transported safely back to Coruscant. Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon was transferred to a bacta tank on board. The healer said he might even be able to leave the tank before they reached Coruscant. Obi-Wan hoped so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he found himself saying goodbye to Padmé together with Anakin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl hugged him lightly. “Please, try to keep in touch. I would love to hear from you. You have to keep me updated on how Anakin manages at the temple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bowed. “I will do my best but I’m sure he will be keen on keeping you updated himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure Shmi will be happy to remind you,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed. “Yes, that is likely.” It was still a somewhat strange feeling knowing his mother was going back to the temple with them. Or maybe it was strange that the Council masters seemed so relaxed about it. They all seemed so</span>
  <em>
    <span> comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her, why wasn’t he? “Take care, your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Padmé!” Anakin called, waving frantically as he stepped into the shuttle. Padmé waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi, do you think we’ll see her again?” Anakin asked, admiration shining in his eyes as he watched the doors slide shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” he replied. “She wants to be kept up to speed on your accomplishments after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chewed his bottom lip, looking around. “And what do we do now? We’ll be on this ship for days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About six to seven days, depending on which route we take,” Obi-Wan confirmed. “We will spend some of the time in meditation and you will have classwork to do as well as other chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classwork?” Anakin echoed dismayed. “And meditation? Isn’t that the thing where you sit around real still and do nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, initiates and padawans have classes from Galactic History to Astronavigation they have to attend and do homework for. There are tests each term. As for meditation, it doesn’t have to be sitting around doing nothing. I will show you, if you let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Astronavigation sounds wizard!” Anakin exclaimed. “Do you have to do homework, too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished my last class before we came to Tatooine,” Obi-Wan replied, shaking his head. “That doesn’t mean I don’t have any work to do. After a mission we have to file a report for the High Council, which I’ve done. Master Windu said I should tutor you, so I will try to get hold of some material you need for your initiate classes. And I still have to prepare for my trials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I and mom be staying with you when we get to Coruscant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan hesitated. “I’m not sure if you’ll be staying with, umm, mom,” he stumbled slightly over the word. “Or if you’ll be sent to the crèche like the other initiates or where she will be staying. We’ll have to ask one of the masters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are we staying now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Striding to the nearest panel, Obi-Wan pulled up the ship manifest. There weren’t enough cabins for everyone, so someone would have to share. His eyes flew quickly over the assigned cabins. There, aft cabin, portside, A. Skywalker and O. Kenobi. “You’re with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Master Che,” Obi-Wan told him, beckoning Anakin closer to show him the layout. “Just across the hallway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s flying the ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Obi-Wan said, “Any of the masters can pilot a ship but probably either Master Plo Koon or Master Windu. We can go and look?” Force, how many more questions was Anakin going to ask? They hadn’t even been aboard five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Obi-Wan’s relief it was Master Plo. Not that he didn’t like Master Windu, but he wasn’t as approachable as the Kel Dor. Though perhaps that had more to do with the constant headache Qui-Gon gave him despite being friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, Anakin,” Master Plo said, his voice ringing slightly through his mask as he guided the light freighter through Naboo’s atmosphere. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin wanted to see the helm,” Obi-Wan clarified, watching the younger boy stare out the viewport with large eyes. He couldn’t blame him. Naboo was a lush, beautiful planet, especially compared to Tatooine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort. “You might as well help. It’ll give you both something to do. Get into the co-pilot’s seat and calculate our jump. Let me see which course you plot.” He eased on the throttle, slowing their ascent. “We’ll be leaving atmo soon, that gives you forty seconds for the calculation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan groaned inwardly and began. He listened to Master Plo explaining things to Anakin with one ear while running his calculations. Thirty seconds later he sent his calculated route to Master Plo’s station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good choice,” the Jedi master said, nodding approvingly. The ship lurched, propelled forward by its hyperdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the impromptu test, Master Plo,” Obi-Wan said drily, keeping his eyes on the hyperdrive readout. Everything was well within parameters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon would expect me to keep his padawan on his toes. And soon you will have to be able to do these calculations alone and possibly under much more dire situations,” Plo Koon stated simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked, confused. He wasn’t talking about knighthood, was he? Obi-Wan was expecting more questioning by the Council, if anything. He didn’t have the feeling they had been overly happy with the answers he had given them. Apart from that, until Qui-Gon was better there was no way he was going to be admitted to his trials. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The days passed. Between his duty shifts</span>
  <span> and talking to Shmi and the Council masters</span>
  <span>, Obi-Wan did his best tutoring Anakin, answering any questions the younger boy came up with. By the midday meal of the fifth day however Obi-Wan was in a unusually foul mood. It didn’t help that Anakin was breezing through astronavigation, which had never been Obi-Wan’s strongest subject, and putting his mechanic skills to shame, leaving him feeling inadequate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan caught Mace Windu’s questioning look over the table after giving Anakin a curt answer and felt the heat of a blush creeping up his collar. He looked around. Anakin looked confused and hurt, his mother thoughtful, and the Jedi masters observing. Feeling guilty, he pushed his plate back, suddenly having lost his appetite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan said, forcing his voice to appear calm. “May I be excused?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well you feel, young Obi-Wan?” the elder master asked, gazing at him steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallowed. “No, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the truth. He did not feel well; he was irrationally irritated, and he wanted to meditate alone on why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excused you are. More balanced after meditating perhaps you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master. Thank you.” He stood up and bowed, clearing his dishes away before returning to his cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there, he settled on the floor with a sigh. He knew what he really needed to find the necessary calm to meditate. He needed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to spar, but that was not an option. Space aboard the vessel was too limited. The only possible room would have been the cargo hold but it was currently doubling as a medbay as the actual medbay was little more than a cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan breathed in deeply through his nose before exhaling slowly through his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and closed his eyes, focusing on his connection with the kyber crystal within. It wasn’t the same as feeling the Force flow through the crystal and the activated plasma blade but it was enough. It anchored him, soothed him. Everything around him slowly fell away - the sound of voices from the galley, the hissing of the air being recycled, the low rumble of the hyperdrive. All that was left was the song of the crystal. The Force flowed easily between them, soothing him as he plucked apart the memories of the day day in his mind, recognizing his anger for frustration and jealousy and a general feeling of inadequacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing slowly, he focused on each of these feelings, analyzing them, acknowledging them. They were all connected, of course. Anakin couldn’t help that mechanics came easy to him. All his life he had helped working on droids and speeder bikes and he was extremely gifted in that area. He shouldn’t be jealous. </span>
  <span>It didn't mean Obi-Wan was bad at these things. </span>
  <span>Instead he should be proud of having such a talented sibling, just as he was proud of his friends when they succeeded at something. Obi-Wan pictured the emotion turning to ash in his mind and blew it away, watching it dissolve in the Force. Almost immediately he felt lighter.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the jealousy slowly vanished, the knot of frustration also shrunk, leaving only the feeling of inadequacy. This one remained, it always did. No matter what he did, he couldn’t get this feeling to fade away. It was like a tenacious weed that kept sprouting regardless how often he dug it out. He tightened the grip on his lightsaber, feeling every blemish and scratch, so unlike the crystal’s harmonious song. He sank deeper into the Force, letting the song run through him, washing away anxiety and doubts for now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling centered again, Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, clipping his lightsaber back on his belt. It was time to go to Anakin and apologize for his short temper earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft knock on the door, then it slid open revealing the very person he wanted to speak to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy hesitated before stepping into their shared quarters. “Are … are you mad at me, Obi? You felt so,” he looked around helplessly, “muddy today, I don’t know how else to say it. Like, usually you feel so bright, and clear, like...like light shining through water. But today the light was murky. Or the water was murky, I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Obi-Wan sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him. “No, Anakin. I’m not mad at you. I was mad at myself, mostly.” He took a deep breath before taking the plunge. “I saw how easy mechanics and astronavigation came to you even though you never had any of the classes, and I was jealous and took out my own shortcomings on you. For that I am truly sorry. You didn’t deserve that and it was unbecoming of me. You have been doing exceedingly well these past few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin beamed at him before his face clouded over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you be jealous of me?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. He looked at Obi-Wan who suddenly had an intent look on his face. “Obi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s intended answer to Anakin’s question died on his lips as he felt the faintest tug over his training bond with Qui-Gon. He jumped up, and hurried out of the room. “Master Che!” he called, making for the cargo hold. “It’s Qui-Gon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief Healer joined him, a cup of half-finished caf in her hand. Together they entered the cargo hold, eyes drawn to the bacta tank. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, blinking with confusion on his face as he looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vokara Che immediately checked his stats, muttering under her breath that he was waking too early. Hurried footsteps approached and Anakin entered the room along with Shmi and the other masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer stopped them before they had gone far into the room. "No," she said firmly,  "everybody but Padawan Kenobi </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's too crowded here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan kept his eyes on his master suspended in the bacta tank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master, can you hear me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sent over their training bond</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Qui-Gon blinked at him, gaze unfocused, only to fall back into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” he heard the healer mutter and cast a questioning glance her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want him waking too early,” she explained while checking Qui-Gon’s vitals. “While we also don’t want to keep him in bacta too long, for now it’s helping the healing process, and rehabilitation will be much shorter if he stays under at least until we’ve reached Coruscant tomorrow. And even then I think I would keep him in a Force-induced healing trance for a while before letting him wake up. Not to mention I want more of my staff around when we get him out of that tank.” She laid her hand on Obi-Wan’s arm, her gaze sharp and imploring. “I know you want him to wake up, Obi-Wan, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you must have patience and trust in the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the still form of his master before turning around and exiting the room to join Anakin again.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The hangar was blessedly quiet when they landed. Apart from the technicians, only Depa Billaba and Even Piell were waiting for them along with Bant Eerin and two more healers. Mace Windu and Yoda spoke to the two waiting council members while the healers joined Vokara Che to prepare getting Qui-Gon out of bacta and into a deep healing trance before carting him off to the Halls of Healing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan made to follow but hesitated, his gaze darting from his master to Shmi and Anakin, who were walking down the ramp with Plo Koon. Master Che had taken care of Shmi’s medical check up on Naboo, making it unnecessary for her to accompany the healers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padawan Kenobi!” Mace Windu’s deep baritone rang through the hangar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing to himself, Obi-Wan walked over to the waiting Council members, fiddling with the hems of his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Council would like to hear your report again, in person,” the Head of the Order told him. “Stow away your things and be in the Council chamber in an hour. Please inform Master Plo that we will be in session immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, masters,” Obi-Wan bowed and made his way over to Master Plo and the Skywalkers to pass on the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” the Kel Dor rumbled through his breath mask. “I take it you will have to attend later as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Yes, Master Plo, though not immediately. In an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Shmi spoke up, “but where do Anakin and I go now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will probably be discussed in the upcoming Council meeting. For now Obi-Wan will show you to the visiting quarters.” Plo Koon placed a clawed hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Master Plo,” Obi-Wan agreed. The Jedi Master gave his shoulder another squeeze and took his leave. Obi-Wan motioned for Shmi and Anakin to accompany him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you enjoy living on Coruscant?” Shmi asked Obi-Wan as they walked along a corridor, watching Anakin skip ahead and stop every few steps to check if they were following him. Obi-Wan had taken them to the quartermaster and the kitchens first and was now leading them to their temporary quarters, carrying a bag of produce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan thought for a moment. Coruscant was crowded and loud and polluted and he couldn’t really imagine what it looked like for Shmi and Anakin, but it was home. He shrugged. “It may not be the nicest planet but it’s all I’ve ever known as a home. Well,” he amended, “the temple is home. Outside - it can be a bit much sometimes. And you have to know which places to avoid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of a door, and, after typing in the keycode, stepped into a bright room furnished with a small sofa and a few cushions around a table. It wasn’t overly large but it looked comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is yours for now, the bedrooms and ‘fresher are that way,” Obi-Wan told them, pointing at the small hallway leading away from the living area. He set the bag on the table and glanced at the chrono. “I have to hurry now, if I don’t want to be late. I will be back as soon as the Council is through with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they going to do?" Anakin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gave him a quick smile, hiding his own insecurity over the repeated summon by the Council. "They just want to go through my mission report with me, nothing serious." Or so he hoped. “If you need anything, this is my com frequency and a few other useful ones.” He bowed, but Shmi pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t bow to me, Obi-Wan. I don’t want anybody bowing to me. You’re my son, not my servant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not meant as a sign of servitude but of respect,” he objected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can respect me by </span>
  <em>
    <span>not bowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she told him firmly. Anakin giggled in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Obi-Wan deferred, just stopping himself from bowing again. He gave a rueful smile. “Until later.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, I'm not happy with this chapter but I've been mulling it over for weeks and it's not getting any better. I apologize and hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A council meeting, lunch with friends, and a knighting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once outside Obi-Wan hurried through the hallways, dodging other Jedi with murmured apologies. The repulsorlift doors to the Council chamber closed in front of his nose. He swore under his breath, earning a reproachful glance from a Jedi Knight walking by. As soon as the door opened again he darted inside, pushing the button to the top floor of the spire with somewhat more force than necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he whispered, “go faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief washed over him when he saw the chamber doors were closed, only to be replaced by a wave of anxiety. Perhaps they had started without him and he was late after all. Not like it would be the first time, he thought. Qui-Gon liked showing up to Council debriefs late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiding his hands in his sleeves he strode toward the door. It swung open immediately. Swallowing, he entered and went to the center of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan Kenobi,” Mace Windu began. “We have read your report and reviewed footage of the duel on Naboo. More than once. Master Yoda and I also talked to Qui-Gon for his evaluation before sending you to Naboo, and he put forth your name for the Trials.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that. Why hadn’t qui-Gon said anything? The Korun master glanced at Yoda who dipped his head in acknowledgement. “The Council agrees you encountered a Sith Lord. And not only encountered but bested both him and the Darkness within by calming and centering yourself during the battle. In light of recent events, the Council recognizes your duel with the Sith as your Jedi Trials and have come to the decision that you are ready for the rank of Jedi Knight. The ceremony will take place in two days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared at Master Windu, the words ringing in his ears, numb with surprise. Why didn’t he feel anything? It was all he had ever wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” a worried voice asked. Master Gallia, his mind supplied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts swirled through his mind but the words were stuck in his throat. Finally, his voice obeyed, settling on one of the questions. “Will Master Qui-Gon be able to attend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t say yet,” Adi said kindly. “I wouldn’t count on it, though. His injuries were substantial after all and it is up to Chief Healer Che to decide when to pull him out of the healing trance unless he wakes on his own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Masters,” Obi-Wan replied, slowly regaining control over his body. “Could we postpone my knighting until he is better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The looks he got were sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may wake up tomorrow or It might be weeks, even months,” Yaddle put in. “We’re not going to keep you waiting, not when you’ve been ready such a long time. We know it is custom for the Master to be present at a dubbing but sometimes there are extraneous circumstances.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan dipped his head in acquiescence. It made sense, of course. Not to mention the Order needed every field-ready knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mace Windu regarded him closely before dismissing him. “Today you are at your leisure. Tomorrow will be spent in meditation in the Sacred spire before ascending to the Hall of Knighthood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bowed deeply. “I thank the Council for your confidence. I am deeply honored.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan turned to face Master Windu again. Mace continued, “Anakin can spend today with your mother. Tomorrow he will move to the cr</span>
  <span>è</span>
  <span>che with the other initiates and begin his training. His schedule will be sent to you shortly. Your mother can remain in the quarters she has now until she has decided how she wants to continue. Our offer of employment stands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell them, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, Obi-Wan hesitated, conflicted. He had told Anakin and Shmi he would return once he was done with the Council but he also wanted to talk to Qui-Gon. Not that Qui-Gon could answer, he scoffed inwardly. He wasn’t in bacta anymore but Vokara Che had seen to it that his master remained in a healing trance. That being settled, he headed back to the quest quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knocked on the door. It opened a crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Obi-Wan," Shmi said, opening the door all the way. She gave him a hard look. "Is all well? Sit down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, he sat down on one of the cushions. “I have your schedule for tomorrow,” he told Anakin. “Today you can stay here, starting tomorrow you’re to stay with the other initiates. The classes may need some tweaking yet, but there is time. You’re ahead of most of your agemates in Mechanics and Astronav, but behind in writing Basic and a few other classes, so perhaps those hours can be used for tutoring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you be doing that?” Anakin asked, sounding hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Obi-Wan admitted. “I would like to show you both around a bit more today, so you can find your way to the most important places. I won’t be available tomorrow, and I’m not sure what my schedule will look like after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Shmi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin bounced on his heels. “Can we go see Qui-Gon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he is still in a healing trance,” Obi-Wan replied, “but perhaps Master Che will allow us to visit nonetheless. I make no promises, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led them through the corridors of the temple, pointing out the way to the dormitories and classes. They passed a group of giggling younglings with dirty knees and hands led by a stoic Theelin Knight on their way to the classrooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did they get so dirty?” Anakin asked, turning his head to watch the group go their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the Room of a Thousand Fountains,” Obi-Wan replied. “Our gardens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the gardens on Naboo?” came the excited question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled, “No, not quite.” He glanced at Shmi. “I was going to show you the gardens, but the meeting with the Council took longer than anticipated. It’s nearly time for lunch. I’d say we eat something then visit the Room of Thousand Fountains before checking if the healers will allow visitors to Qui-Gon. Now I’ll show you how the refectory works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does everyone eat here?” Shmi asked as they stepped into line, eying the mixed audience filling the room. “We have a small kitchen in our quarters, don’t the Jedi also have one in theirs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan handed her a tray. “Mostly. While Knights and Masters and their Padawans might eat breakfast and the late meal in their quarters while they aren’t on a mission, lunch is usually taken here. Some quarters have a small kitchenette, others share a small communal kitchen but between classes It’s much easier to go here. And it’s a chance to socialize. Also the cr</span>
  <span>è</span>
  <span>che doesn’t have a kitchen. The younglings eat all meals here.” He paused, eying the food selection of the day. He frowned briefly before making his choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have to pay for this?” Anakin asked in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Obi-Wan replied. “A lot of the fruit and vegetables are temple-grown and the rest is supplied by the AgriCorps. We are, for most part, self-sufficient. And you have to remember, Jedi don’t officially get paid, though we do receive a stipend on missions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OI! KENOBI!” A voice called from one of the tables. Obi-Wan winced at the volume and looked, a grin spreading over his face at seeing his friends seated at their usual table. He waved back before turning to Shmi and Anakin. “We can sit on our own, if you prefer, or you get to meet my friends. But beware, you probably won’t get a word in edgewise if we sit with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shmi smiled. “I think sitting with your friends sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That decided, Obi-Wan led them over. He quickly introduced Anakin and Shmi at the table when they sat down. An awkward silence followed. Obi-Wan frowned, glancing at his friends. They all looked at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, casting a quick glance at his robes. Had he spilled something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been hearing things,” Garen started, pushing a lock of hair out of his face. Bant blushed, hinting that she had been at least one source for some of the things his friends had heard. She gave him an apologetic look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Temple scuttlebutt is a-buzz, man,” Quinlan put in, taking a fried tuber from Obi-Wan’s plate and popping it into his mouth. “I mean, killing a Sith? That talk isn’t going to settle any time soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed. Of course it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Reeft?” he asked, deflecting. He held his plate out of Quinlan’s reach. “Eat your own food, Vos. Weren’t you out on a mission? And where is Nara?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got back three days ago and I’m still tracking sand everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reeft is still on a mission and Luminara - in the archives, maybe?” Garen replied around a mouthful of food. “And now stop avoiding the sith-damned question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siri leaned forward, grinning like a tooka. “I’ve even heard something about somebody getting knighted soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A collective “oooooh” rose from his friends and everyone looked at Obi-Wan. Anakin bounced excitedly on his seat, eliciting a laugh from the group. Shmi simply raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you all,” Obi-Wan said drily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate a Jedi does not,” Garen quoted. “Most unbecoming of a Knight, this is. Whack you with my gimer stick I will, young Kenobi.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin at his friend’s imitation of the Grand Master. Garen went on, “Now, is any of it true? I mean, we know Qui-Gon is in the Halls,” he tilted his head toward Bant, “because he was badly injured but what about the rest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded. Loud whooping and laughter exploded at the table. Bant sprang up and ran around the table to hug him, Quinlan and Siri slapped him on the shoulder so hard he pitched forward, and Garen tugged hard at his Padawan braid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me, you lunatics,” Obi-Wan groused good-naturedly, blushing at his friends' boisterous reactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pointed cough brought them back to their senses. Obi-Wan turned his head to see Master C’baoth looking at them with a stern expression. The table fell silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not at all surprised to find Knights Muln and Vos or even Tachi responsible for all this commotion or you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Padawan</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kenobi, considering your Master has hardly managed to follow a rule in his life, but I had expected more decorum from Knight Eerin,” the Jedi Master huffed. His gaze brushed over Anakin and lingered briefly on Shmi before settling back on Obi-Wan. “At least try acting like knights instead of a gaggle of younglings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What an unpleasant person,” Shmi muttered, looking after the retreating Jedi Master with an uncomfortable expression. Quiet sounds of agreement met her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea, Madam Skywalker,” Bant said just as quietly. She turned to Obi-Wan. “Obi, when is the ceremony supposed to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I start the ritual tomorrow morning,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan whistled softly through his teeth. “You’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow, bud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat a big breakfast,” Garen advised. He glanced at the chrono. “I got to run. I promised Clee I’d help her install some new hardware and test it. And Obi-Wan? Well done, mate, seriously. Also we’re going to need more details about everything. So, party in your new quarters after your Knighting ceremony? Good man.” After giving Obi-Wan’s shoulder another friendly punch, Garen trotted off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stared after him. He had totally forgotten that he would have to move out of the Master/Padawan quarters he shared with Qui-Gon into the smaller Knight accommodations. Slowly the others also had to go about their business, leaving Obi-Wan alone with the Skywalkers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friends are funny, Obi. I like them,” Anakin told him. “Especially Garen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed softly, trying to shake off the weird feeling Garen’s throwaway comment had caused. “Of course you pick my Jedi ace friend as your favorite.” Shmi and Anakin both gave him a questioning look. “Garen is a pilot in the Jedi Starfighter Corps. We refer to them as aces.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wizard,” Anakin said softly, an awed expression on his face, gazing in the direction the Jedi Knight had disappeared to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Obi-Wan had shown them where to place the dirty dishes he led them to the gardens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is incredible,” Shmi whispered, her gaze tracking through the vast room before following the stream meandering through the room, connecting little pools, and traveling up the artificial waterfall. Her fingers brushed over a blossom in full bloom and she leaned forward to inhale its scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let them soak up the first impression before clearing his throat. “There are different ecosystems in different parts of these gardens. This is both a recreational retreat and a place to learn. Younglings learn to connect to the Living Force here, more or less successfully,” he added with a wry smile, “and it is very popular for meditation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, Obi-Wan let his tired gaze sweep through the quarters he shared with his Master. He had meditated after accompanying Shmi and Anakin back to their quarters but his nerves were still on edge. Perhaps there was one more thing he could do to calm down before heading to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making some quick calculations in his head, Obi-Wan pulled out a holo-projector. It should be late evening on Mandalore, if he wasn’t completely off with his estimate. Well, before midnight at any rate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath he punched in Satine’s comm frequency and waited. Instead of Satine appearing, he was redirected to her mailbox. He swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Satine,” he began sheepishly in Mando’a. “I, uh, I was hoping to talk to you but,” he cast a look at the chrono and frowned, “either you are asleep and I horribly miscalculated the time difference, or you’re in a meeting which would actually be even worse. Anyway, another time then. Take care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for the holo-projector and shut it off, mentally ticking off the things he had to do before going to bed. He cleaned the dishes and tended Qui-Gons plants and then found himself lying on his bed much earlier than intended.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing the door to the meditation chamber apprehensively, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and approached it slowly, feeling slightly sick. This morning he had forced himself to eat some breakfast before going to the Temple Spire to begin the Knighting ritual, heeding Garen’s advice, and now he was kind of wishing he hadn’t. Meditating in a Force nexus could be taxing and exhausting but his stomach was churning worse than before any astronav test he had ever written. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Temple guards flanked the door to the chamber, crossing their pikes. Force, he was going to throw up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who passes?” came the muffled question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One who seeks to ascend,” Obi-Wan replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door swung open. Obi-Wan walked to the center of the meditation chamber and sat down crossing his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s just meditation, he reminded himself, closing his eyes, you do this every day. And you haven’t had any trouble meditating since - </span>
  <em>
    <span>shab</span>
  </em>
  <span>, waking up in the medical facility on Naboo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing in deeply through his nose and exhaling slowly through his mouth, he slowly centered himself, the urge to laugh hysterically fading away together with the rolling in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reflect on your path as a Jedi. Don’t center on your anxieties. See how much you have grown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Force surrounded him, ebbing and flowing against him, around him, through him. It whispered, welcoming him and Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force, letting it flow more freely. Images passed through his mind, long-forgotten memories of his time as an initiate. Time passed. The Force caressed him as his memories drew closer to his time as a Padawan. He tried to stay relaxed, to trust the Force as more and more memories washed over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Building his first lightsaber. His first mission as Qui-Gon’s padawan. The first marker on his Padawan braid. The first time he had to kill someone. The first death of someone he was close to. The first time he fell in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More and more, up to the fateful duel in Theed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His failures, his achievements, every Trial he faced, all were laid bare in the Force. And the Force sang, a clear note surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan opened his eyes, unsure how much time had passed. His stomach growled and he was stiff, indicating he had probably been meditating for several hours. How long had he been meditating? Was he expected to meditate longer? Was he supposed to do something else yet? He silently cursed his friends for not telling him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly details of the room trickled into his consciousness. The windows illuminating the room were dark, all light was artificial. His breath quickened. Was it already the night cycle?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and two temple guards approached him. He stood up shakily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been summoned,” one of the guards said. The same one who had let him enter the meditation chamber, if he was not mistaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently Obi-Wan followed the guards leading him to the Hall of Knighthood. At the doors entering the Hall they stepped aside, taking position on either side. A chime sounded and the doors swung open. Heart in his throat, Obi-Wan stepped inside walking slowly to the center of the room. Around him the members of the High Council ignited their lightsabers. He glanced around, looking for the familiar figure of his master, hoping that he had woken during his vigil. His heart sank. Qui-Gon was not there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise Mace Windu took up the spot of his master. The Korun master gave him a quick, reassuring smile and Obi-Wan nodded gratefully before returning his gaze to the front.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt, lowering his head. Yoda approached him, gimer stick tapping loudly in the silent room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, difficult your path has been,” the Grand Master began. “Persevered you have, brought you to this moment your determination has. By Right of the Council, by will of the Force, I dub thee Knight of the Republic.” His lightsaber hovered briefly over Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Then, with a swift, sure motion, Yoda cut the Padawan braid. “Rise, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan visits Dex. <br/>Shmi talks to Adi Gallia and learns things about life at the temple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your lovely comments on the last chapter and apologies for taking so long with this one. Somehow it just refused to be edited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clutching the cut braid in his hand, Obi-Wan listened mutely to the congratulations, nodding his head occasionally or shaking a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have done,” Yoda said, watching Obi-Wan intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Knight dipped his head in acknowledgment and cleared his thoat. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small Jedi Master hummed, casting a sly look his way. “Much to do today you have. New quarters you have been given. Disappointed your friends will be if you don’t provide room for a celebration.” Yoda rapped his gimer stick lightly against Obi-Wan’s knee. “But remember your duty you must. Duty cares not how much celebrated you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Obi-Wan mumbled. He had the distinct feeling Yoda knew exactly what Garen had planned. The Grand Master cackled happily and hobbled away. Mace Windu took his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon will be unhappy he missed your Knighting, and I know you’re disappointed as well,” the Korun said without preamble, “but the truth is we need every able knight. He will understand. You have a few days reprieve now. With luck he will be awake before you are sent on your first mission and if not,” Mace smiled briefly, “I will inform him and take the brunt of his ire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, glancing at the braid in his hand. He ran his thumb over the smooth strands. “What kind of missions am I to expect? Will they need the level of negotiation most of my missions with Qui-Gon had?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not mention that many of the negotiations involved getting shot at at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mace Windu gave him a calculating look. “Perhaps. You were trained under one of our best diplomats, after all. On the other hand, you are also one of our best rising swordsmen. There may be a few missions that call for both. Best to plunge into the deep end. For now you should report to the quartermaster. He’s been informed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying his thanks once more, Obi-Wan followed the Council master’s advice and made his way to the southwest quarter of the temple. He had hoped to be able to stay in his old quarters until Qui-Gon was better but this was just another step in letting go. Nevertheless, it felt wrong moving out with Qui-Gon still unconscious in the Halls of Healing. Shortly afterward, Obi-Wan walked to his new quarters carrying a box with kitchen supplies, another with sheets and bedding, as well as a new set of Knight robes. Hushed whispers followed him. Occasionally a knight or master congratulated him on his dubbing. He walked on, head high, trying to ignore the stares, until he finally arrived at his new quarters. Taking a deep breath, he typed in the keycode and stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room smelled slightly musty. Wrinkling his nose, he crossed the room and opened a window, letting in a breeze of fresh air. Turning around, he took in his new personal space. A tiny kitchenette to the left of the entrance, a desk between two windows, the narrow bed at the far end of the room, and the door to the ‘fresher. It was a definite change from the shared Master/Padawan quarters he had lived in so far. He swallowed. He would have to clean out his things from Qui-Gon’s quarters soon. But, not just yet. Not today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stowing away the new sets of robes, Obi-Wan wondered if Qui-Gon would have to move into different quarters now that he didn’t have a padawan anymore before discarding the thought again. Qui-Gon had already had those quarters before Obi-Wan had become his apprentice, hadn’t he? And what would he say to find Obi-Wan had moved out while he was still in bacta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here and now,” Obi-Wan admonished himself, pushing away the thought. The spoken words were jarring in the silence. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed, looking around the mostly bare quarters once more. He had expected to feel something after being knighted. Excitement. Joy. Accomplishment. Instead, he felt oddly empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten in the previous twenty-four hours. With luck he could catch a late breakfast in the refectory if he hurried. Or he could head out to CoCo-Town. Dex would certainly be happy to see him, and Obi-Wan could bring him up to speed. Making up his mind, he donned his cloak and left his room. He needed to get out of the temple for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, he went on his way and came to an abrupt stop at the entrance to the Halls of Healing. This … was not where he had intended to go. He huffed at himself for hesitating and stepped into the healer's wing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healer at the front desk raised an eyebrow. “Knight Kenobi,” she began, “are you unwell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, Healer Nema. I was wondering, if Qui-Gon Jinn was available?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can visit him but he is still in bacta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Okay.” Obi-Wan glanced around. “In that case, I’ll come back later. My thanks.” He bowed quickly, and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will let you know as soon as he wakes up!” Rig Nema called after him, amusement tinting her voice.”If you don’t know before us.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The ride to Dex’s Diner was quick. Obi-Wan parked the speeder in front and went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, booming voice greeted him momentarily. “Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stocky besalisk waddled around the counter, catching him in a bone-crushing hug. “How ya been, kid? Where’s Qui-Gon?” Dex stepped back, critically gazing at Obi-Wan. “And where’s that braid of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Dex,” Obi-Wan croaked, rubbing his ribs. “Can I get some breakfast while I bring you up to speed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course! What can I get ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan studied the menu and laughed. “Honestly? I feel like ordering half the menu. I’m famished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll whip you up something special,” Dex said, wiping his hands on his apron before disappearing into the kitchen. “Give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweeping his gaze through the diner, Obi-Wan sat down. There weren’t many other customers in. The morning crowd was already gone, the lunch crowd yet to come. Hermione winked at him from the caf machine she was cleaning and he waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t seen you here in awhile, honey!” she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t spent much time on Coruscant lately,” he shrugged. “I’ve missed this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place or me?” she asked coquettishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody misses you,Hermione,” Obi-Wan retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An annoyed huff came from the far end of the diner, where FLO was serving a customer. “I don’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except FLO,” Obi-Wan amended. “I missed you, too, FLO.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The serving droid wheeled closer, setting a drink before him on the table. “And I missed your tips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FLO, Hermione, leave the poor boy alone,” Dex grinned, carrying a platter of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. The amount was enough for three meals, he was certain. “Dex, you are aware I’m only one person, not three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook gave him an unimpressed look sitting down on the opposite side of the table. “I could practically feel your ribs through that voluminous cloak of yours and you told me you're famished. Eat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn’t have to be told twice. The delicious smell wafting up from the plate made his mouth water. Picking up a slider and dipping it into one of the sauces Dex had brought, he bit into it. It was greasy and spicy and pure bliss. He forced himself to eat slowly, chewing each bite properly before swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Dex spoke up. “So, what’s the news? Qui-Gon doesn’t usually miss a chance to drop by here. Is that Council of yours talking his ear off again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took a sip of the beverage FLO had given him, washing down the last bite in his mouth, and shook his head. “Qui-Gon was badly injured on our last mission. He’s been in bacta for almost two weeks.” He paused, then continued softly, ”Yes. Two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After filling Dex in on the things that had happened the past weeks Obi-Wan fell silent, waiting for Dex’s reply. It came soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this Zabrak Force-user tried to gut Qui-Gon and you sliced him in half. You stabilized your Master, fell unconscious, woke up in a hospital, got grilled by the Council, and then they decided to knight you while Qui-Gon is still under?” Dex summarized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked once. Put like that it sounded … anticlimactic. He sighed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all congratulations. It’s been a long time coming. Qui-Gon’ll be mighty proud once he’s out and about again,” Dex said with certainty, putting a large hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He took in Obi-Wan’s sceptical expression and snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always been proud of ya, kid.” He pointed at the remaining food. “Want me to pack that up for ya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Obi-Wan nodded. The sliders tasted good cold, too, and he knew his friends would appreciate them. He sat back, nursing his drink until Dex returned.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shmi felt a little odd walking through the temple alone. A Jedi Master had picked up Anakin for classes in the morning and she hadn’t heard from Obi-Wan since the morning before. She paused, undecided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madam Skywalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi turned. A tall Tholothian Jedi stood before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adi Gallia,” she introduced herself, bowing politely. “I know Anakin is in class and Obi-Wan is busy with the changes Knighthood brings with it. The temple can be confusing at first. May I accompany you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice,” Shmi replied. She hesitated briefly before continuing. “I would like to seek out the different service corps for more information, perhaps starting with the agricorps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” Adi acquiesced. “Have you come to any decision regarding your further wishes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi shook her head, casting a sidelong glance at the Jedi as they walked down the hallway. “No. That’s one reason I wish to speak to someone from the service corps. I know I’ve been offered to stay at the temple for now but I also understand that there is concern about Anakin being … too attached?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adi sighed. “The situation is rather unique and difficult. Usually, if one of our civilian employees here has a force-sensitive child and decides to have it trained here at the temple they will be assigned to work somewhere else. ‘Somewhere else’ does not necessarily mean off-planet, just not at the temple proper. We have outreach centers all over the planet and a few throughout the galaxy. We don’t force anyone to give their child into our care. If they decline, we must and will accept that. Anakin of course has lived with you as his focal point all his life. He is years older than the average age when children come to us. Add to that your life as a slave, it makes for an unprecedented situation, even if he isn’t the first child freed from slavery to join our order. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> attached, and only time will tell how well he adapts to our teachings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Jedi fell silent, letting Shmi mull over what she had heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that isn’t the only reason you hesitate to make a decision, is it?” Adi asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Shmi shook her head. “I have two sons here. Anakin may be the one more in need of a mother yet but I can’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan might need one as well sometimes. I never had the chance to be there for him,” smiling wistfully, she turned to look at Adi Gallia.  “Even if he is a full-fledged Jedi Knight now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adi chuckled, returning the gaze openly. “He may not have had somebody to call mother in the traditional sense but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a family, albeit not a conventional one. Our crèche masters do their best to give the children the attention and comfort they need. Our crèchemates are like our siblings, our other agemates are our cousins, our masters are often our parental figures. Not always, mind you. A young master with a padawan may be more of an older sibling. During the early years of Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship, Master Tahl was almost like a mother to him. Do not worry about your sons. We are all children of the Force and watch out for our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi nodded thoughtfully. They came to a stop at the door to the agricorps office. “I apologize for assuming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adi inclined her head, smiling lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember,” the Tholotian master said, “you don’t have to make a decision immediately. If you wish, I can wait outside and help you find your way back. I have no duties currently that I can’t take care of from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly time for mid meal before Shmi finished visiting the different service corps branch offices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you gain any new insight?” Adi Gallia asked as they walked to the nearest refectory together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet,” Shmi admitted. “I think I could be happy working either for one of the service corps or here, and I also have the offer from Naboo. It is still all a bit overwhelming.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” an excited voice called, followed by the sound of running feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adi Gallia shared a quick look with Shmi before stepping into the path of Anakin Skywalker. “Initiate Skywalker, shouldn’t you be with your clan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin skidded to a halt, looking from the Jedi master to his mother, who returned his gaze with a raised brow. “Uh. Yes? But I wanted to say hi to my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts, Anakin,” his mother put in firmly. “You’ll see me later when your classes have finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after telling your crèche master where you want to go,” Adi put in softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He scuffed his shoe on the floor. “Then I’ll go back to the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi smiled and leaned a bit closer. “I think that would be a brilliant idea, Ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she watched him return to his group before walking to the service counter to get food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll adjust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. But I can’t decide if he’ll adjust better with me close by or not.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan placed the leftovers in the cooling unit and glanced around his quarters. It felt strange being at the temple and not having anything that had to be done. It itched him to visit Qui-Gon but he had a feeling the healers would send him on his way again. They had been abundantly clear that they would notify him if there were any changes, if he didn’t notice it through his training bond first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratch that then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapping the lightsaber hanging at his hip, he cast a quick glance at the chrono and frowned. There were still classes, so he couldn’t go to the training salles. He stopped short. Of course he could. He was a knight. He didn’t have to use the padawan dojo anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind made up, he grabbed his cloak off its hook again, typing up a message to his friends on his way out. Perhaps at least one of them wasn’t busy and could spar with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a training room that wasn’t occupied or booked within the next two hours and entered. Moving to the center of the room, he unclipped his lightsaber, adjusting the intensity of the blade. He twirled it, its familiar weight comforting in his hands. Taking a deep breath he moved into the opening stance of the first Soresu kata, something he hadn’t done in years, not since having to learn it for saber classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked, his subconscious choice surprising him. Somehow he’d expected Makashi, which was best for duelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d mulled over the battle with Maul again and again, analyzing every move either of them had made and came to the conclusion that Qui-Gon’s preference for Ataru had led to his injury. But while Soresu was not the best choice for a saber duel, it was the best choice if you wanted to outlast your opponent while they wore themselves down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan slowly ran through the first kata, the movements awkward and not nearly as sure as you would expect from a knight. He shook his head as he fumbled a transition. Cin Drallig would be disappointed if he were watching. So much for being one of the most promising saber wielders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing the first set he shook his head again, falling back into the opening stance with another twirl of his saber. The second run through went more smoothly as more memories from his saber classes unearthed. Still, it was difficult to override the muscle memory of over ten years of focusing on Ataru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That settles it, Kenobi,” Obi-Wan muttered at himself after another choppy transition. This was disgraceful. “You’re going to brush up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> saber forms.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it! Here's something to look forward to in the next chapter: Obi-Wan celebrating with his temple friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan celebrates with his friends and Qui-Gon wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is some sexual innuendo in this chapter and a scene off-screen that could be either platonic cuddling or of more sexual nature, I leave that to your interpretation.</p>
<p>Apart from that, dialogue. So much dialogue. I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laughter filled Obi-Wan’s quarters. Sitting — or sprawling — on the floor, the small group celebrated the newest knight in their midst. Garen and Quinlan had shown up with enough alcohol for a platoon which had been passed around several times by now. They were all going to regret their current life choices in the morning but presently Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed another cold slider from the plate and finished his story, “And then Master Qui-Gon </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> me into the water, cloak and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, Obi-Wan,” Bant snickered. “I know for a fact that you can swim just fine in your cloak. Not to mention this happened years ago.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Obi-Wan shot his friend a betrayed look. “It was freezing, Bant.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another round of laughter erupted around him at his affronted look and the corners of his mouth twitched upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There! There!” Garen sat up, jabbing a finger in Obi-Wan’s direction. “We’ll get you to laugh yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re delusional, Muln,” Obi-Wan said drily only to dissolve into laughter when Siri poked his side. “That doesn’t count!” he called out, wheezing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It totally counts, Kenobi,” Quinlan said, filling Obi-Wan’s glass to the brim. “Bottoms up, mate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan picked up the glass and drained its contents without breaking eye contact with Quinlan. It burned its way down his throat. “Force sake, Quin. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this swill? You can use it to take the paint off a starfighter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My master’s moonshine,” Quinlan said proudly. Then, with a roguish smirk, “He still hasn’t noticed I nicked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your com is flashing, Obi-Wan,” Luminara pointed out, nodding at the low bed behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached back, grabbed the communications device and glanced at the caller ID. His brow shot up in surprise. He scrambled to his feet and went to the small holo transmitter disc on his desk before pressing accept. The blue image of Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satine,” he breathed, all too aware of his friends watching him closely and tried to ignore their giggling. “Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Obi-Wan,” she replied in Mando’a, a smile teasing her lips. “It is good to see you well. Am I disturbing something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he replied in the same language. He cleared his throat. “Just a small celebration.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine studied his face for a moment before recognition lit up her face when her eyes landed on the spot where his braid had formerly been. “ You’re a knight! Qui-Gon let them knight you! I’m so glad for you, my dear. Well done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. “Not Qui-Gon. The Council. Qui-Gon was gravely injured on our last mission and is still in a coma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sorry,” Satine said quietly. “I hope Qui-Gon recovers soon. I was worried when I received your message but,” her gaze drifted toward the hushed whispers behind him, “I don’t want to impose on you any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him an unimpressed look. “I am. You have guests, and I’m keeping you from them. We will talk another time and you will tell me everything that happened. Stay safe.” Satine smiled at him and disconnected the call.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, too,” Obi-Wan whispered, closing his eyes briefly to compose himself before turning around to face his friends. He probably should have expected her call after he tried calling her the evening before his dubbing. Force, he missed her. A pang of remorse washed through him and with a slow exhale he released it. He turned around, meeting five sets of eyes. “That was unexpected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why were they all grinning at him? He sat down again, snatching Quinlan’s — or Master Tholme’s — moonshine and poured another glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Garen pointed at his desk, “Was that the Mandalorian duchess you and Qui-Gon protected that year you were gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with you and blondes, Obi?” Bant asked with a sigh. Siri grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quinlan’s not blond,” Obi-Wan retorted, setting the empty glass on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but I’m awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re full of yourself,” Obi-Wan snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan took another slider off the plate. “I can think of something better to be full of,” he said lewdly, winking at Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several napkins flew at the Kiffar along with exclamations of “Ewww” and “Vos, I didn’t need that mental image.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking about Dex’s delicious food obviously. I can’t help it if you all have a filthy imagination,” Quinlan laughed around the bite of food and emptied the last drop into his glass. “Looks like we’re out of alcohol.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a good thing,” Luminara put in. “It’s also getting pretty late and I have to get up early, so I’ll be heading out soon. I have an actual class to teach in the first hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Murmurs of sympathy filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stood up and walked to his small kitchen. He returned with a bottle. “A night cap. One glass each, no more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Mandalorian,” Garen said, squinting at the label.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tihaar,” Obi-Wan confirmed, pouring a shot in each glass. He lifted his drink. “K’oyacyi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drank and shortly afterward his friends slowly began to file out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Obi-Wan was alone. Almost. Quinlan lingered at the door, clearly reluctant to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Tholme going to be upset about his moonshine?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan waved it off. “Don’t worry about Tholme. If he says anything, I’ll just remind him that he isn’t supposed to be too attached to material goods.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a shit, Quin,” Obi-Wan laughed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it,” Quinlan smirked. He hesitated and looked at Obi-Wan through his lashes. “Want me to stay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bit his lip. “Do you want to? You can help me clean up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not what I had in mind, Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, help me clean up first and then we can see about that.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><span>Waking the next morning was almost as bad as expected. Obi-Wan groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. Purging the poison from his system usually worked pretty well but last night he had clearly indulged too much, and given his bed partner’s snores, he wasn’t the only one. He glanced at the chrono. </span><em><span>Shab</span></em><span>!</span> <span>His eyes widened and he tried to get up but strong arms held him fast in place. The first morning as a knight, and he oversleeps.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Quin, we have to get up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words too quiet to understand were mumbled against his shoulder. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's almost mid-meal. Didn’t you mention something about having lunch with Aayla today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quinlan’s eyes flew open. "Fierfek!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend scrambled out of bed and began pulling on his clothes. Obi-Wan laughed softly while making his way to the fresher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caf is in the top cabinet, Quin,” he said before closing the door and stepping into the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day Obi-Wan spent mostly by himself. After a quick meal with his friends, he went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate before doing what he had told himself the day before - brushing up on the other saber forms. His first action took him to the archives where he spent time poring over saber theory, his second action was going to the training salles and watching a padawan class. Master Drallig shot him a quick glance then simply nodded when Obi-Wan sat down on a bench to observe. It happened occasionally that a knight watched a saber class they weren’t that proficient in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the class was dismissed Cin Drallig called Obi-Wan before he left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knight Kenobi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Master Drallig?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I admit I'm surprised to see you watching this class. I would have expected you to check on young Skywalker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah. Yes, I had thought of that," Obi-Wan admitted. "But I worry that may be too distracting for Anakin." He paused. "I have come to the conclusion that my abilities in the saber forms, barring Ataru, are not up to par."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battlemaster gave him a sideways look. "I sincerely doubt that, Kenobi. Your Ataru is one of the best in the temple and you were always one of our most promising swordsmen in other forms as well. What you mean is your abilities are not up to your ridiculous standard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan set his jaw in determination. "I must improve. First through observation, then through practice. This was part of step one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drallig nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the young knight. “And what brought on this realization?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan drew a deep breath as though preparing for a plunge. “I analyzed the duel on Naboo. Qui-Gon’s main problem once we got separated was keeping up the intensity of Ataru against a younger opponent whose skill matched, perhaps even outmatched, his.” He fiddled at the hem of his tunic, voice low as he continued. “If he had implemented another form, say Makashi or Soresu, to buy time until I caught up again, then perhaps he wouldn’t be in the Halls currently. I -, I need to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened in Theed was not your fault, Obi-Wan,” the saber master said kindly but firm. “It was Qui-Gon’s choice to press on when falling back might have proven the better thing to do.” He held up a hand before Obi-Wan could say anything. “But, if you really want to learn, I suggest a private sparring lesson, say an hour after late meal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be honored, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, bowing low. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is mine, Knight Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan barely stepped into the hallway when he felt the slightest flutter over his bond. He stopped dead in his tracks before turning abruptly and making his way to the Halls of Healing with swift strides. The murmur in the Force grew stronger with every step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just about to summon you, Knight Kenobi,” Rig Nema greeted him. “Master Jinn is out of bacta. Master Che is with him.” She pointed down a hallway. “Third door on the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thanks, Healer Nema.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated briefly before stepping through the door. Inside, Master Che, Bant, and a third healer, an Iktotchi whose name he didn’t know, were busy checking his master.  “You’re very prompt,” Vokara Che commented without looking up from her patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt something over the bond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured as much. He isn’t fully awake yet but it shouldn’t take much longer. Healer Wani, Healer Eerin, you can return to your other duties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bant put her hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as she passed him, squeezing lightly. “I’ll see you after my shift, Obi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and stepped next to Qui-Gon’s bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can talk to him, Obi-Wan,” Master Che said. “It might help. I will be nearby, if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again, acknowledging he had heard her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master?” he asked, both out loud and over the training bond, taking Qui-Gon’s hand in his. “Master, can you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was the faintest twitch of Qui-Gon’s fingers. He squeezed back, speaking in a low voice. “Can you open your eyes, Master? Follow my voice. We’re safe at the temple. You’re in the Halls and you’ve … been asleep but now it’s time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sent the last words over the bond as well, infusing them with as much command as he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon stirred, eyelids fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” he croaked, voice rough from disuse. “I’m not dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your padawan did something foolish but saved your life that way,” Vokara Che said with a sniff. “You’re lucky he’s such a stubborn barve. Obi-Wan, let me check your master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan stepped aside, making room for the healer. Finally she turned to him. “Not too long. He needs rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Master Che,” he replied. He looked at Qui-Gon and suddenly he was at a loss for words. How was he going to explain what had happened? That the Council had knighted him before Qui-Gon had recovered? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Padawan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, master,” he said, voice thick, and stepped closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Qui-Gon whispered, eyes closed, “what foolish thing you did. Or what Vokara thinks was foolish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to Force heal you, Master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not something ... you are good at, Padawan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Obi-Wan admitted, quelling the hurt he felt at Qui-Gon’s lack of faith. He knew Qui-Gon was right. He had no right to feel slighted. “But I had to try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have killed yourself,” Qui-Gon said, a hint of disapproval slipping into his voice. He opened his eyes, gaze roaming Obi-Wan’s face. They narrowed suspiciously. “What happened to your braid? Where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a choked sound, looking at the ground, suddenly feeling lost at sea. He knew it. He should have never agreed to being knighted. Qui-Gon was right. He wasn’t ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They knighted me,” he gushed out, guilt clawing at him once more. “For defeating the sith.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell. Then, “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just yesterday, Master. I am sorry. I should have refused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Qui-Gon let out a weary sigh. “Padawan, no. You were more than ready. I should have put your name forth for your trials right after Mandalore.” He swallowed. “I just regret not being there to cut your braid but that is of my own doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked. That mission had come to a conclusion almost a year ago. Had Qui-Gon really considered him ready that long? Why hadn’t he ever said anything? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to wait until you were —,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>able to cut my braid</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung unspoken in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. “I should probably let you rest, Master,” he said eventually, uncertain of what to talk about. “I’ll come by again tomorrow. You’ll probably have more visitors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His master met his gaze with a weary smile. “Yes, perhaps that would be wise. And you must tell me all about your knighting celebration, Knight Kenobi.” There was a hint of pride behind the teasing note of Qui-Gon’s voice. Exhaustion spread on his face, clearly struggling to keep his eyes open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Master,” Obi-Wan replied quietly, dipping his head in assent before leaving the room. Outside he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. Pondering what to do next, he slowly walked through the Halls, his thoughts going in circles. He should have asked Qui-Gon what they were going to do with their training bond, sever it or let it lay dormant. He didn’t necessarily want to sever it, at least not yet. He wasn’t sure when to expect summons from the Council concerning his first solo mission or if he would be teamed up with another, more experienced, knight, and for now the bond was once again a familiar weight in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, his steps led him to the gardens. He smiled wryly, making his way to one of his favorite spots and settled for meditation. Some knight he was. He could practically hear Qui-Gon’s admonishing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here and now, Padawan.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of the waterfall, and relaxed. Extending his senses, he took in his surroundings. The rush of the water cascading over a cliff into a pool, the smell of the soil, the scent of various blossoms, the Force presence of other Jedi coming and going, and, deeper, a sense of calm. The Force thrived, bright and comforting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Obi-Wan receives his first mission, takes Anakin to visit Qui-Gon, and learns that Shmi joined the service corps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A bright presence entered his surroundings and Obi-Wan emerged from his meditation to the sound of his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan! Obi, look what I learned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to see an excited Anakin Skywalker skipping his way, the rest of his clan playing push-feather and other games not too far from Obi-Wan’s meditation spot. Looking past Anakin briefly he met the gaze of one of the crèche masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the younglings didn’t disturb your meditation with their practicing, Knight Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Obi-Wan replied, smiling. He turned his attention to Anakin, seeing the stack of blocks in his hands. He could imagine what was coming. “What do you want to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy bounced on his heels before sitting down and carefully placing the blocks next to each other on the ground. Anakin shot him a look to make sure he was watching then, with utmost concentration, began stacking the blocks neatly with the Force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well done, Anakin,” he said warmly. While this was an exercise learned by younger initiates already, it wasn't something Anakin had ever done before and considering that he showed excellent control. His experience with the Force had been a different one so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crèche master cleared their throat. “And now, Initiate Skywalker, let’s return to the others and leave Knight Kenobi to his business before it’s time for the evening meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but—,” Anakin began before seeing two equal expressions looking back at him. “Yes, Master Ali’Alann. Will you be in the refectory later?” he asked Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I was going to meet with Bant when her shift in the Halls is over, which should be soon, and then I’m meeting with Master Drallig,” Obi-Wan replied. “But perhaps I can take you to see Qui-Gon tomorrow after class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s face lit up. “See Mister Qui-Gon? Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Master Ali’Alann agrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly,” came the reply from the Jedi Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s settled then,” Obi-Wan said, getting up and casting a quick look at his chrono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizard,” Anakin whispered, giving him a quick hug before running back to his clan. Obi-Wan looked after the small group as they marched out of the gardens following the crèche master. Smiling, he pushed himself up and brushed stray bits of grass of his trousers, and sent an inquiry to Bant.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>&lt;Ready?&gt;</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>&lt;No :( Will be late :(  Will see you at late meal&gt;</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, contemplating heading back to his quarters before deciding to see if Shmi was in and telling her Qui-Gon had woken up. She would probably want to know, so while Anakin’s clan left for the crèche he made his way to the guest quarters, quickly sending her a message asking if she was in. The positive reply came promptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi wrapped him into a hug as soon as he stepped through the door. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows traveled up at the sight of several service corps uniforms laying folded on the table. He nodded his head at the uniforms. “You made up your mind?” Only then did he notice they were not alone. “Master Gallia,” he said, bowing in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight Kenobi,” Adi replied, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. She turned to Shmi, “I’ll leave you to catch up. Again, I’m happy I could aid you with your decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shmi smiled, “I thank you, Adi. Obi-Wan. Come, sit. Yes, I’m looking forward to working as a mechanic in the service corps,” she continued after Adi left. “Joining them as a mobile civilian employee gives me the chance to follow a childhood dream.” Seeing Obi-Wan’s questioning look, she elaborated, “Traveling the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk until it was nearly time for evening meal, and set off for the refectory together. There, Shmi was waved over by Masters Ti and Gallia and Obi-Wan saw his own friends already waiting for him. After getting his food, he joined them at the table, passing the time until he was set to meet with Master Drallig in the training salles.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The chime of an incoming message on his comlink woke Obi-Wan early the next morning. Pale light illuminated the sky, heralding sunrise. Groaning, he grabbed the device and squinted at it. He felt sore. The sparring lesson with Master Drallig had been more intense than he had expected, but also enlightening—going against his muscle memory was hard work. His eyes widened as he read the message subject. He sat up, grabbing his tunic and pulling it on, heart thudding in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Council was sending him on his first mission as a knight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was...unexpected. Or, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had expected to have to wait longer. Then again, he probably shouldn’t be surprised. Their numbers were always stretched a bit thin, so new knights were generally sent off as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While his tea steeped he glanced over the mission specifics. Border dispute between a Nautolan settlement and a land based settlement about fishing rights. Mission participants: Kenobi/Fisto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crept onto his face. At least he wasn’t being sent off on his own right away. Kit was an easygoing person several years his senior, and they got along pretty well. It probably helped that he was a friend of Luminara’s. Kit had been knighted when Obi-Wan was still a junior padawan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had barely finished his cup when his comlink chimed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Obi-Wan!” Kit’s cheerful voice sounded from the other end. “Have you read your messages yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Kit. I have. Do you have any further info?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nautolan laughed. “Nope. Looks like we’re going to have to brave the archives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grinned. “I think we’ll manage. You’re not Quinlan, after all, or Garen. I can be in the archives in,” he glanced at the chrono, “half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kit laughed even louder before replying, “Half an hour sounds good. Until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan found Knight Fisto already waiting for him outside the archives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize,” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kit waved his apology aside. “No need, I was early. Ready to do some digging?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” Obi-Wan hesitated a beat, then, “I suggest we split the reading material between us and put everything worth noting in a shared file. That way we don’t both have to go through everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After hours of slugging through material in the Archives, a lunch break, and more research, Obi-Wan stepped into the crèche. Kit had agreed to check out transport for the mission, taking that task out of Obi-Wan’s hands and giving him the time to make good on his promise to take Anakin to visit Qui-Gon. One of the padawans on crèche duty greeted him breathlessly. Apparently he had interrupted them in a game of tag with one of the younger clans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knight Kenobi,” he introduced himself, bowing. “I’m looking for Initiate Skywalker. His clan should be done with today’s classes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yes, they returned from the salles not long ago,” the young Pantoran replied. “I will go and fetch him.” The junior padawan disappeared down the hallway and through one of the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin came bouncing his way mere seconds later. “Are we going to visit Mister Qui-Gon now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied with a short laugh. “That’s what we agreed on yesterday, wasn’t it?” He turned to the padawan. “I’ll have Anakin back here by late meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The padawan nodded, writing a note on a data pad. “I’ve marked it down. If you’re late you get to take it up with Master Ali Alann.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan bowed again. “I will do my best not to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin chattered happily as they made their way to the Halls of Healing until he came to a sudden stop and looked at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. “Obi, can we go see mom, too? Maybe she’ll want to come along!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go and see how Qui-Gon is feeling, and if he’s okay with it we’ll comm her and ask her to join us? And if not we’ll stop by her quarters before you have to be back in the crèche. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy considered the proposal before nodding slowly. Obi-Wan smiled at him encouragingly before knockin at the door of Qui-Gon’s room and entering. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mister Qui-Gon, sir!” Anakin chirped cheerfully, bouncing into the room, Obi-Wan following in a measured pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, young Anakin,” Qui-Gon smiled. He looked considerably better than the day before. “Hello, Obi-Wan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan inclined his head. “Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qui-Gon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his former master emphasized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan echoed with a small smile. “It will take some time getting used to calling you by your first name only, master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question shot him a slightly pained look, “There you go again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s smile morphed into a smirk. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose. And I can’t even tug at your padawan braid anymore for your cheek, brat,” Qui-Gon complained fondly. “I hope our quarters are still standing after your celebration with your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s smile faded, “About that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garen didn’t burn down the kitchen again, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin giggled. Obi-Wan’s gaze darted over to see him covering his mouth with both hands before looking back at Qui-Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plants, then?” A note of horror crept into Qui-Gon’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. No, both kitchen and all your plants are accounted for, but that’s not what I meant. And anyway, that wasn’t Garen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon shot him a skeptical look. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was assigned new quarters directly after the dubbing, so we had a combined house warming and knighting party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awkward silence filled the space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Qui-Gon said after a short pause, “it was to be expected. In this case I hope you didn’t burn down your quarters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may surprise you but no, my quarters are perfectly in order,” Obi-Wan huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, padawan mine, it doesn’t. But I know your friends and the chaos some of them tend to unleash. But now,” Qui-Gon turned his gaze on the younger boy, “tell me how you’re faring, Anakin. Are you enjoying the crèche?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the encouragement Anakin needed. After several minutes of excited recountings of the past days he furrowed his brow, “It’s kinda weird sleeping in the same room as the other kids, though. I’d still rather spend more time with my mom. At least I can visit her between classes and latemeal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows in surprise and cast a quick glance at Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mom is here, Anakin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It was so wizard when she got off the spaceship with the Jedi on Naboo! And now she’s here, and they’ve offered her a job and so did Padmé. And Obi-Wan said that if it’s okay with you we could maybe call her and ask her to come here to visit now, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she has time,” Obi-Wan reminded gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pulled a face. “Why wouldn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, as you just said, she was offered a job. Several, even. She may be busy learning details about these jobs so she can make a decision, if she hasn’t made one yet.” While Obi-Wan knew of her decision, clearly she hadn’t had the opportunity of telling Anakin about her choice, and it was not his place to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right.” Anakin frowned, and then perked up. “But we can call her now and ask her, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gestured at Qui-Gon, “Ask him, not me. I’m not the one recovering from a severe spinal injury with weeks of bacta treatments and Force healing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re the one that nearly died from Force exhaustion,” Qui-Gon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “I didn’t nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Che told me otherwise, as did Bant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of annoyance rolled off Obi-Wan, his gaze sliding to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>tattletale</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he mumbled indignantly under his breath. He was going to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his friend later. Fiddling with the hem of his sleeves he straightened and looked back at his former master, “Be that as it may, I’m not the one in the Halls but,” a hint of triumph laced his voice, “I am the one leaving on a mission in the morning. Anyway, shall we contact Shmi now or not?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning came early. Obi-Wan rolled out of bed and staggered to his little kitchenette to put on the kettle before making his way to the fresher, head still soft with sleep. By the time he stepped back out of his quarters to meet with Kit in the hangar, pale light filtered in from outside, the sun still just below the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t have been surprised to see a small entourage waiting to see him off but the hangar was busier than usual at this hour. Quinlan, Garen, and Luminara were also preparing to leave, the group standing together while the hangar personnel did their jobs. A very tired Anakin Skywalker stood there together with an equally tired Aayla Secura wanting to see Quinlan off. Obi-Wan smirked. They all knew it was only a matter of time before Quinlan asked her to be his padawan. Soon, hopefully, otherwise the betting pool would go to somebody else. Reeft was already out; he had bet his credits on Quinlan asking Aayla to be his padawan before Obi-Wan was knighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised the others aren’t here,” Garen yawned, watching his fighter being fueled up as Obi-Wan joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably don’t want to see your ugly mug this early,” Quinlan retorted, hugging Aayla, which was most likely the only thing saving him from getting whacked with Garen’s bag. “I, on the other hand, have reason to complain about them not being here. Morning, Obes. Finally roll out of bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get karked, Vos—don’t say it!” Obi-Wan added quickly, glancing at Aayla and Anakin. Luckily Anakin seemingly hadn’t noticed his slip of the tongue; he was currently too engrossed studying the different vehicles around him. Aayla just grinned while Luminara gave him a mock disappointed look. “Good morning, Aayla. ‘Nara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Obi-Wan!” the twi’lek waved from Quinlan’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Anakin, “Good morning, this is a nice surprise. Is it only you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Ali-Alann was going to come with me first but then Aayla said she was going and that I could come along and he said that was fine as long as we got back before breakfast. This is really early, though,” Anakin said, yawning widely, eyes lingering on the transport in front of him for a moment before facing his brother. “I’m super tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled, “That it is, but I’m glad you came by even if it’s very early.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not have much more time before saying their goodbyes. The Jedi knights walked to their respective rides shortly after Kit joined them, exiting the transport he had acquired. After waving to Anakin from the ramp one more time Obi-Wan joined him in the cockpit to find the pilot seat empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind me,” Kit said with a grin. “Your mission, your flight. We’ll have enough time to review our findings once we’re in hyperspace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to think of anything to refute that statement, Obi-Wan slid into the vacant seat and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had done this many times with Qui-Gon watching and sometimes on his own, the only difference was he was mission lead. He cast another quick glance at Kit who gave him an encouraging nod and began going through the pre-flight checklist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan looked up briefly from punching in the flight vector to watch Garen’s fighter take off, followed shortly afterward by Luminara’s, and then it was their turn. Feeling oddly detached, he taxied the shuttle to the starting platform and engaged the thrusters, taking them into Coruscant’s air traffic and on the ascent through atmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the spacecraft was in hyperspace Obi-Wan cast a last glance at his instruments and turned to Kit, a grin slowly spreading on his face as reality slowly trickled into his awareness. He was off on his first mission as a knight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>